One Family
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall's an aspiring Broadway actor who lives with his brother and his friends. He's got a great fiance and a great family. He meets a cocky actor at an audition and can't help but be physically attracted to him. Can Kendall fight these feelings or will he have to choose between his family and this new guy? Will Kendall make the right choice? Sequel to Two Worlds Kogan
1. Plans

**One Family **

**Chapter 1: Plans **

Kendall Knight sighed as he looked around his crowded apartment. He shared the apartment with five other people. Sure two of them actually lived across the hall, but they were over so often it was like they lived there. He shared the apartment legally with his boyfriend of three years, Logan Mitchell; his twin brother, Kevin Knight; and his best friend and Kevin's boyfriend, Dak Zevon. The other two that completed the group, and lived across the hall, were James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. They had been Kevin's friends at first but become Kendall's friends as well over the last four years.

All of them were in their Senior year of college. They all went to NYU except for Logan. Logan went to Harvard in Boston. He had transferred there last year from Columbia. He took the train there everyday. It was a long commute but, Logan made it work.

They were all working towards different degrees. Dak was working towards musical theater degree. Kevin was working on a pre-law degree. James was working on a business degree because his mother wanted him to. It kept her happy. He was double majoring in philosophy just to piss her off though. Carlos was a majoring in English hoping to be a teacher. Kendall, like Dak, was a music theater major. They were both hoping to be on Broadway soon. They had both had a few off Broadway plays under their belts, but not many. It was only the last few years that Kendall had found his passion for acting and singing. He also was minoring in art. It was another thing he had recently discovered he was good at. Logan was working on his premed degree and eventually gonna get to Harvard Med.

Kendall thought over the last four years. A lot had changed in his life. He had gone from not having any money to having more than he needed. He went from having only a sister and a mother to having a full family with a twin brother and a father. It had all happened thanks to a chance meeting in the park with Kevin, and a switch that changed everything.

It was during that switch that Kendall had fallen in love with someone he never thought he would like. He had fallen hard for a son of a lawyer with the aspirations to become a doctor. He had fallen in with Logan Mitchell. Logan had thought he was falling for Kevin at the time who he had actually been engaged to. Logan and Kevin had become engaged because of their dads wanting to merge law firms. Their reason was it would look good to the public and support the, then new, law for gay marriage. It was also during that time that Kendall had met James and Carlos and made friends with them. Once you made friends with those two, they never left. Kendall spent that time getting to know his father Kenneth Knight as well. Kevin at the time had been living Kendall's life and fallen in love with Kendall's then boyfriend, Dak despite his engagement to Logan. He had also spent time getting to know their sister; Katie, and their mother; Jennifer. He had made friends with Kendall's friends as well.

Eventually everyone found out about the switch. Some were mad, while others were surprised they didn't see it sooner. Logan had known for awhile and wasn't that mad. Dak was mad about the switch, but eventually forgave Kendal and Kevin. Jennifer and Kenneth were shocked more than anything. Neither of them had realized that they had the wrong twin for two weeks. After everything settled Kendall got his wish. Logan and Kevin stood up to Kenneth and David and called off their engagement. Kendall and Logan started dating while Kevin and Dak got together as well.

Things after that had slowly changed. Kendall, Jennifer, and Katie had moved in with his Kenneth and Kevin. They had slowly became a family together. Kenneth and Jennifer married the next winter during the winter break of Kendall and Kevin's freshman year of college. The wedding had been nice with Kendall and Kevin as groomsmen and Katie as a bridesmaid. Jennifer and Kenneth were happy. Over the years Kendall had also gotten to know Logan's family as well. He was on good terms with Logan's two brothers, Mika and Luca. The only one Kendall had a problem with was Logan's dad. He didn't like that Kendall was into theater and music. He never tried to break Kendall and Logan up though. Kendall was glad for that.

After the his parents wedding the boys had settled into New York life. It was fast paced and demanding. They all adapted as they needed. They spent most nights together when they weren't working on a paper due the next day or cramming for a test. For the first two years they all lived on campus. Eventually they all moved off campus to an apartment not that far from campus. The only one who had to go far was Logan.

Kendall's thoughts then turned to tonight. It was his and Logan's anniversary. It had been four years since he and Logan had had their first date. It had been one hell of a ride for them. They had good times and bad times both. Kendall wouldn't change them for the world. He was just glad that he had spent them with Logan.

A hand waved in front of Kendall's face. Kendall snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Logan who was holding his messenger bag as he stared down at him. Kendall hadn't even realized Logan had come in the door.

"You ok?" Logan asked him. Kendall smiled at him.

"Yeah, fine," Kendall said nodding his head. He stood up and gave Logan his welcome home kiss.

"The guys say you've been spacing out," Logan said as he looked over his shoulder at their friends who were around the table eating pizza and drinking.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Kendall shrugged.

"About what?" Logan asked.

"How I have the most amazing boyfriend," Kendall said smiling at the brunette before him.

"Aw," Logan said his dimples showing as he smiled.

"I was also thinking about how tonight is our anniversary," Kendall said looping his arms around Logan's neck. Logan grinned at that.

"I know, I've got us dinner reservations tonight," Logan said.

"Good, it'll be better than pizza and beer," Kendall said looking over at the others.

"You two gonna join us or not?" James asked.

"Nah, we've got plans," Kendall said his hands falling from Logan's neck. He grabbed Logan's hand and led him to their bedroom.

"You better not be having sex in there," Kevin hollered.

"Screw off, we've got dinner plans," Kendall hollered. They both walked into their bedroom. "So how nice is this place?" Kendall asked as he took his shirt off.

"It's your favorite place," Logan said.

"Oh my god really? You got reservations at Monetti's?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head. Kendall grabbed a nice white button up and grabbed his black suit jacket. He turned to face Logan. Logan was wearing a nice button up shirt and getting a nice pair of pants on. Kendall didn't bother with his pants. He was wearing black skinny jeans. Monetti's wasn't too fancy, but if you wanted a table for sure you had to call ahead.

"You look hot," Kendall said looking Logan up and down.

"You do too," Logan said licking his lips as he looked the blonde up and down.

"How about we skip dinner and just stay in," Kendall asked his eyes darkening a bit.

"No way, I worked hard to get these reservations," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall pouted and Logan shook his head. "Come on, if we leave now we'll be there in time," Logan said. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him from the room. They made their way to the door.

"How long will you guys be out?" Dak asked. He was leaning against the counter with Kevin by his side. James and Carlos were sitting at the table. Kendall and Logan grabbed their coats.

"Dunno," Logan said shrugging.

"Don't wait up though," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him from the apartment. Logan laughed and shook his head. They made their way outside to the street.

"Subway or taxi?" Kendall asked.

"Taxi," Logan said as he walked to the curb. He hailed them a taxi. They both slid in and Logan gave the driver the address. Kendall sat back and waited for the ride to be over. Logan reached over and grabbed Kendall's hand. Kendall smiled and squeezed his hand. He was excited for tonight.

The taxi arrived at the restaurant almost a half hour later. Logan paid the driver and they both got out. Kendall looked at the restaurant and smiled. Monetti's was one of his favorite Italian places to go, but because their spending money was tight they didn't go often.

"Logie," Kendall said softly.

"Not a word," Logan said.

"I was going to say thank you, but never mind," Kendall said cheekily. Logan just rolled his eyes. He linked his arm with Kendall's and they walked inside.

They walked up to the hostess stand where a woman was standing. She had reddish-blonde hair and dark eyes. She was smiling and just seemed a bit peppy. Her name tag read, Rachel G.

"Reservation for Mitchell," Logan said to her. Rachel looked down at the book before her. She scanned the page then nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll just go make sure you're table is ready," she said. Logan nodded his head. He and Kendall stepped back a bit and waited.

"I can't believe you did this though," Kendall said.

"Only for you," Logan said smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"I know what I want what about you," Kendall said thinking about what he wanted. He knew this place was amazing, but it had been so long since he had been here there was only one thing he wanted.

"So predictable."

"I love the spaghetti."

Logan laughed and shook his head. The hostess returned and she didn't look like she had good news. Kendall felt a bit apprehensive about what she had to say next. He knew it couldn't be good with the way she was walking now.

"I'm sorry there's been a scheduling conflict," Rachel said slowly.

"What? I made this reservation a month ago," Logan said angrily. Kendall placed a hand on Logan's arm and he calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry sir, but another hostess double booked some of the tables and there aren't any open right now," Rachel said apologetically.

"Are you kidding me? I made these reservations a month ago," Logan said again.

"I'm sorry, but there is a hour long wait for the next available table," Rachel said looking down in her book. Logan opened his mouth to yell but Kendall stopped him.

"That's ok," Kendall said stepping up, "next time," he said turning to Logan.

"But Kendall I wanted this night to be special," Logan said.

"As long as I am with you it is," Kendall said smiling at Logan. "We could eat at a MacDonald's for all I care," he said.

"Alright then," Logan said. They then turned and left.

"Where to Logie? The night is still young and we've got time," Kendall said.

"I don't know," Logan said slowly. They started walking down the street together. They wandered the streets until they ended up in Central Park. Logan led them to a food vendor. They got hot dogs and a hot chocolate to share.

"This isn't what I had in mind for tonight, but it's perfect," Kendall said smiling at Logan as they walked along.

"It is," Logan said nodding his head.

They walked along and finished their food. Kendall was holding their hot chocolate. Logan linked their arms as they walked along. The sun was going down and it was almost dark out.

"Kendall," Logan said after awhile.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed. Logan stopped walking making Kendall stop as well. They were in the middle of the park by this point. Logan looked around and led Kendall to a bench. They both sat down. "What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Logan said, "I just wanted to sit for this," he said.

"For what?" Kendall asked confused. Logan smiled and leaned in and kissed the blonde.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but we could've remained standing for that."

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to," Kendall said his cheeks turning red. Logan smiled at the blonde.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Logan said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He handed it to the blonde. Kendall looked at Logan before opening it. He gasped at the ring in the box. It was a gold band with a emerald with two diamonds on the side embedded into the band. Kendall looked up at Logan.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I love you Kendall Knight," Logan said, "I have for tour years and I want be with you for a long time," he said as he got down on one knee. He grabbed Kendall's hand in his. Kendall inhaled sharply. "Will you marry me?"

Kendall looked down at the ring and then back at Logan's face. "Yeah."

"Yes?" Logan asked making sure he had heard the blonde correctly.

"Yes," Kendall said nodding his head. He grabbed the box and looked at the ring. Logan jumped back up to the bench and kissed the blonde hard on the lips. He grabbed the box back from Kendall and took the ring out and slipped it on Kendall's finger. He kissed the blonde again.

"That wasn't how I planned on doing that, but I am just glad you said yes," Logan said.

"I'd never say no to you," Kendall said smiling as he admired his ring. He knew he'd get shit from the guys saying it was girly, but he didn't care. It was just right to him.

"I know you can never say no," Logan said grinning. Kendall laughed and shoved Logan lightly. He then looked at the ring again.

"I have to call my mother," Kendall said quickly. He whipped his cell phone out and dialed a number before Logan could stop him.

-One Family-

Kevin looked down at his watch again. He was waiting for Kendall and Logan to get home. He knew Logan was planning on purposing. He wanted to know if he had a new brother in-law or not.

Kevin was sitting around the kitchen table with Dak, James, and Carlos. They were eating pizza and drinking beer.

"Do you think he did it already?" James asked.

"Probably, I mean you know Kendall's gonna say yes," Dak said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Of course he's gonna say yes. Him and Logan are like a match made in heaven," Carlos said getting weird looks from the other three. "Have you ever really seen them fight?" he asked.

"No, and if they do they make up like ten minutes later," Kevin said shaking his head. He had never really seen the two get into a big fight. He and Dak butted heads a lot and fought more than them. They made up but sometimes it took days to get over a fight. Kendall and Logan would be talking the next day.

"How do you think he did it?" Carlos asked.

"He told me he made reservations at their favorite restaurant," Kevin said.

"Probably waited until the end to make Kendall think that the dinner was all he planned," James said.

"That does seem like something Logan would do," Kevin said nodding his head. He knew Logan had to have things planned out and done a certain way. He was exact and that annoyed the guys to no end. The only person who didn't mind it was Kendall. It thought it was cute.

"You know maybe he did do it spontaneously," Dak said.

"Are you kidding me, this is Logan Mitchell we're talking about he doesn't have a spontaneous bone in his body," Kevin said turning to his boyfriend.

"You never know," Dak said. Kevin just stuck his tongue out at Dak. "That's real mature," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm immature remember," Kevin teased. Dak just rolled his eyes.

"I think Dak is right, you never really know what someone's gonna do. They might just surprise you," Carlos said.

The four of them sat there arguing over what Logan would do. None of them heard the door open behind them until someone cleared their throat. The four of them turned and saw Kendall and Logan standing there. Kendall had a big smile on his face.

"Well," Dak said.

"We're engaged," Kendall said smiling and holding his hand with the ring up. The four around the table jumped up and congratulated the couple.

"So, how'd he do it?" Dak asked once they all settled down at the table. Kendall and Logan were both standing against the counter by the table though.

"In the park," Kendall said smiling. "We didn't get to have dinner since the place was over booked and there was a long wait, so we just went to the park for a walk," he said.

"Nice," Dak said nodding his head.

"You're gonna have to call mother and tell her," Kevin said.

"Are you kidding that's the first person he called," Logan said laughing as he placed an arm around Kendall.

"What about you, gonna call your parents?" James asked.

"Next week when we go visit them for spring break," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Why not now?" Carlos asked.

"Because Mika is coming home too so they'll all be there. I think my mom said he had some news too," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he and his wife were expecting a kid already," Kendall said.

"Yeah, they're really moving fast with the whole family thing," Kevin said nodding his head.

-One Family-

Luca Mitchell sighed as he walked into his small apartment. He had had a long day and was glad to be home where he could relax. He loved being a lawyer and helping people, but it got to be a bit too much sometimes. Especially when he lost a case. He hated not helping people.

Luca looked around and saw no sign of his fiancé, Parker Mason. He was somewhat relieved, yet disappointed at the same time. He was used to Parker waiting for him to get home. He always greeted him at the door with a kiss or hug, or had his camera in Luca's face as soon as he was over the threshold. It was just something Luca had gotten used to. Something he didn't realize he liked until he didn't have it.

Luca tossed his bag aside and walked further into the apartment to the living room. Still no sign of his usually bubbly blonde fiancé. Luca turned to head to their bedroom in search of Parker.

"Lu?"

Luca turned and saw Parker standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He didn't seem happy. Luca walked over to him frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Luca asked worriedly.

Luca then noticed Parker didn't have his camera with him. Lately Parker had taken to carrying a camera around with him. Parker was an amateur filmmaker with hopes of becoming professional. Luca had been annoyed with the camera in his face all the time at fist, but he had grown used to it.

"The doctor called today, our results are in and he wanted us to go in tomorrow," Parker said looking down at the floor.

"Did he tell you the results?" Luca asked.

"No, but it didn't sound like it was good news," Parker said looking up at Luca.

"You don't know that," Luca said walking over to Parker. He took him in his arms and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"What if it's bad news Lu?" Parker asked his voice small.

"It won't be," Luca assured him.

"What if there's something wrong with me?" Parker asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you Parker," Luca said.

"It did not sound like he had good news to share. What if it is bad?" Parker asked frantically.

"Then we'll deal with it, we'll come up with another way," Luca said hugging Parker a bit tighter. Parker nodded his head against Luca's shoulder. "I'll call my dad and get tomorrow afternoon off," he said.

"Please," Parker said. Luca nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed their phone and called his dad, David Mitchell. He let him know that he would be taking tomorrow afternoon off. He hung up the phone and turned to Parker who was standing against the counter behind him.

"Oh, I've got some good news, I've got the hotel booked for July 24th," Parker said suddenly giving Luca a small smile.

"The 24th this year?" Luca asked.

"Yeah, there was a cancellation and they called and I've got everything booked, now we can tell your mother we've got a venue," Parker said.

"And a date finally," Luca said laughing. Parker nodded his head a smile on his face. "How long has it been almost two years now?" he asked. Parker nodded his head.

The two of them had been engaged for the last two years. They wanted to get married, but things just kept getting in the way whether it be finding a place to have the ceremony or the weather. They didn't mind waiting, they knew they'd get there eventually.

"We're one step closer," Parker said softly.

"Yeah," Luca said nodding his head.

"We're finally getting married," Parker said smiling.

"Yeah, finally," Luca said. He didn't know why, but in the back of his mind he had a bad feeling, something was going to go wrong. He didn't voice his thoughts out loud, Parker had a lot on his mind already. He had also just calmed him down form a mini panic attack and he didn't want to star another.

"I ordered Thai take out," Parker said suddenly.

"Good, I'm starving," Luca said. Parker walked over to the kitchen table where the takeout boxes were. Luca joined him. They sat down to eat.

-One Family-

Kevin sighed as he sat down on his bed. He had finished packing his things for his trip to Minnesota. He and the guys were all going back to Minnesota to visit their families for two weeks. They were leaving tomorrow morning.

"You all done?" Dak asked leaning against the door frame. Kevin looked up at Dak and smiled.

"Yep," Kevin said standing up. He walked over to Dak. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into their room and shut the door. "I think I need a reward," he said.

"No way, Kendall and Logan are still in the living room," Dak said shaking his head.

"Fine," Kevin grumbled and sat down on their bed again. Dak walked over to him and sat down as well. They sat in silence for a bit. "Dak?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy with where we are?"

"What do you mean? Like being here in New York?" Dak asked confused.

"No, I mean with our relationship," Kevin clarified.

"Yeah, I'm happy," Dak said. "Why?"

"I mean, you're not expecting more now that Kendall and Logan are engaged, are you," Kevin asked looking over at Dak. Dak smiled and shook his head.

"Let's not compare ourselves to them, I don't care if we're engaged or not. I'm happy just being with you," Dak said.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, besides I don't think I'm ready to get married yet anyways," Dak said waving his hand.

"Yeah, me either," Kevin said honestly.

Kevin was happy for Kendall and Logan, but he wanted to wait until he was older to get married. He wanted to make sure he and Dak would last, or he was with someone special if they didn't. He didn't want to make the same mistake Kenneth had made. Kenneth had married Jennifer young and they got divorced, but then again they did get remarried, so was it really a mistake?

Kevin also wanted to be able to support his spouse if he were to get married. He would probably get married after he graduated Law School and got a job. He didn't like the thought of not having money. He wanted to have a steady pay check to take care of his spouse. That was his plan and he was sticking with it.

-One Family-

Carlos sighed as he listened to James entertain another lady friend of his. Ever since they had come to New York things had changed. James had been hit on so often in their freshman year of college, and he let it get to his head. Carlos had chalked it up to James taking his newfound freedom and enjoying going to a coed school rather than a all boys school like Dayton had been. As the years went by, however, James got a bit more out of control. James had a new 'girlfriend' every two weeks. He had girls over so often and it was hardly the same on twice.

Carlos rolled over on his bed and put his pillow over his head. The noises didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. Carlos pressed his hands to his ears, as if it would help any. Then the thumping on his wall started. Carlos threw his pillow on to the floor. He got out of his bed grabbed his blanket and pillow and started for the door.

He looked back at James' bedroom door. It was shut and probably locked, on the handle was a hat. It was a signal that he was busy, like Carlos couldn't hear them. Carlos shook his head and left the apartment. He crossed the hallway and knocked on the door. It wasn't unusual for him to crash on the guys' couch. The door opened to reveal Kendall.

"James has a girl over," Carlos stated simply.

"Come on, the couch is your," Kendall said stepping aside.

"Thanks," Carlos said.

"Is he gonna be ready to leave tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Hopefully," Carlos said. He walked into the apartment as Kevin walked out of his room in his pajamas. He looked at Carlos for a second before he walked into the kitchen.

"James busy again?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Carlos aid nodding his head.

"You got your things all packed?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ready," Carlos said. He walked over to the couch and tossed his blanket and pillow down. Kendall and Kevin both wished him good night before heading off to their rooms. Carlos sighed and sat down on the couch. Carlos hoped that this week home would give James the shock he needed to be himself again. Not this girl crazy thing he had become. He had planned on making this trip home fun and a good thing for James, he just hoped it would work.

**SEQUEL TO TWO WORLDS! I've got an Idea. It's obvious Kogan Devin Luker so far. Those are teh three main couple of this fic. I want to get more into the Mitchell's in this fic. Mika and Luca will have bigger parts in this especially Luca. Ok so yet another new one from me, but I've got to say I am working on ending Completely Incomplete soon. I hope to have the next two chapters done soon and those will be it. I am also working on wrapping up Take What Comes. That are a few more chapters of that left to that. Anyways I'm just rambling now. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Ok So I'd like to thank,** _caitloveslogan, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, EverlastingRusher, LoveSparkle, IceRush, rawbbles, and nigelbtrlover24_ **for your lovely reviews and kind words. **

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

Kendall climbed into a taxi with Kevin. They were heading to the Knight mansion. Kevin and Kendall wanted to see their parents and Katie first before they did anything. Once they were there and settled in Kevin would go visit Dak and his family. Logan would pick Kendall up later and head over to the Mitchell's later for dinner with the whole Mitchell family including Mika's wife Sarah, and Luca's fiancé Parker Mason.

They arrived at the Knight's mansion awhile later. They unloaded their things and walked up to the door. Kevin opened the door with his key and they walked in. Katie was walking down the hall with her phone in her hands. She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Kendall, Kevin," she said. She ran up to them a smile on her face.

"Katie," Kendall said as she tackled him with a hug. "When did you get back?" he asked.

"Last night," Katie said grinning as Kendall let go of her. She moved and gave Kevin a hug as well.

"How's California?" Kevin asked as the four of them made their way inside a bit.

"Great, I'm learning so much," Katie said nodding her head. She was now a freshman in college. She was going to UCLA. She, like Kendall, had found a passion in acting, only she wanted to be on film not live plays.

"Where are mom and dad?" Kendall asked.

"Around somewhere," Katie said shrugging.

"Kendall? Kevin?"

Kendall and Kevin looked up and saw Kenneth and Jennifer walking down the stairs towards them. Kendall met them halfway and gave Jennifer a hug. It had been awhile since he had been home. He had missed her.

"Let me see it," Jennifer said eagerly. Kendall smiled and showed her his ring. Jennifer and Katie were both fawning over the ring. They were almost as excited as Kendall was. Kenneth told Kendall he wad happy he found someone who made him happy.

"You haven't told the Mitchell's yet have you? Logan wanted it to be a surprise," Kendall said.

"No, I haven't," Jennifer said shaking her head.

"Good, Logan would kill me if the surprise was ruined," Kendall said.

"Well it is until death do you part," Kevin teased. Kendall turned to his brother and flipped him off. Jennifer cut in and stopped the two, by telling them to bring their things to their rooms.

Kendall and Kevin grabbed their bags and brought them up to their old bedrooms. Kendall got all settled in and made his way down to the kitchen knowing that Jennifer would be making them a snack. She was always like that. She wanted to make sure they ate. Kendall was sure it had to do with the fact that they always had food now. Before Kendall had met Kenneth and Kevin he often went without eating since money was scarce. He had put his mother and sister ahead of his needs.

"Mom, I've got dinner with the Mitchell's," Kendall said laughing. He walked over to the counter though and sat down.

"I know, but that's not for a few hours and you just got off a long flight," Jennifer said. Kendall nodded his head knowing better than to argue with her. She was always making him things to eat now. Whenever he was home she made sure he ate. Kevin walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," Kevin said simply. He never argued with her over food. Then again she didn't shove the food on him like she did to Kendall. They both started eating the sandwiches. Katie walked into the room. She took a seat next to Kendall.

"So, how's New York?" Katie asked.

"Fast," Kendall said. She asked him this every time he came to visit and he gave her the same answer.

"So, how are things here since we're all gone now?" Kevin asked Jennifer.

"Quiet," Jennifer admitted.

"Aw mom, if you want you and dad can come out to California and visit, I can show you guys all around L.A.," Katie offered.

"Or come out to New York," Kevin suggested.

"Maybe this summer we can all spend time in New York, after you boys graduate," Jennifer suggested.

"Maybe," Kendall said, "I don't know, Dak and I are audition for this play. I don't know if we'll have time," he said.

"You can make time," Kevin said nudging Kendall.

"I'm not saying I've got a part yet, just that I might be busy," Kendall said. Kenneth walked into the kitchen with his phone in his hands. He was texting by the looks of it.

"Finally learn to text?" Kevin asked laughing.

"Yeah, Katie's been helping me," Kenneth said. Kendall and Kevin both laughed.

"Don't laugh, it's hard teaching him what means what, and it's common sense stuff like lol," Katie said causing Kevin and Kendall to laugh harder.

The five Knights settled into the kitchen to talk. They talked about the boys life in New York and Katie's life in California. Nothing was off the table. Katie talked about what classes she was taking and the friends she was making. Kendall and Kevin talked about graduation in a few months. Kenneth and Jennifer would jump in with questions every now and then.

-One Family-

Parker fidgeted in his seat. He was sitting in the doctor's office. Luca was sitting beside him, he was a bit more calm that Luca. They were here to hear their test results. Parker was nervous about this visit. Something just felt off. He didn't know why he just could not shake the bad feeling he had.

Luca looked over at Parker and placed a hand over his. Parker jumped no expecting Luca to do that. He looked over at his fiancé with a sheepish smile.

"Will you relax everything is gonna be fine," Luca said smiling back at him.

"How do you know that?" Parker asked.

"Parker you've got to stop thinking the worst of everything,. He said these tests were just to check a few routine things. Everything is going to be fine," Luca assured his blonde lover.

"What if it's not? I don't know what'd I do," Parker said.

"We'll move on, it's all we can do really," Luca shrugged.

"I just want this so bad Lu."

"I know Parker, I know."

"God I'm just so nervous something is wrong," Parker said shaking his head. He looked down at his lap taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Luca placed a hand on Parker's back and rubbed it soothingly. Parker relaxed a little bit, but in the back of his mind something was telling him something was gonna go wrong.

"If everything goes well we have more good news to tell my family tonight," Luca said smiling.

"Yeah, only if things go well," Parker said.

"They will," Luca assured.

Parker closed his mouth and just nodded his head. Luca was right he had to stop thinking the worst of things. Parker sat back in his chair and looked around the room. He and Luca weren't the only ones in the room. There were other couples. They were probably here to get the tests done or hear their results.

Parker and Luca sat there in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Parker wasn't sure what was on Luca's mind, but he was thinking about what he wanted. He wanted god news. He wanted the good news so bad. What ever the news was though, it was going to change everything. Nothing would ever be the same between them.

"Luca Mitchell and Parker Mason?"

"That's us," Luca said grabbing Parker's hand. He stood up and Parker remained sitting. "Parker?" he turned back to his fiancé.

"This is it," Parker said, "whatever news we get, good or bad, will change everything," he said looking up at Luca.

"We'll deal with that when we get there, but first we've gotta go hear what the doctor has to say," Luca said. Parker nodded his head and stood up. He followed Luca over to the lady that had called their names.

"This way please," she said pointing down a hallway.

-One Family-

James unpacked his things in the Garcia's guest room. His parents were out of town. His dad was on a business trip and his mother was in London for something, he wasn't sure if it was business related or not. The Garcia's had agreed to host James until Eli got back in two days.

"Dude, you done yet? I wanna go," Carlos said.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"Camille and Jo are in town and want to catch up," Carlos explained.

"Your parents don't want you to stay and visit with them," James asked.

"Nah, we'll catch up at dinner," Carlos said. He walked into the room and grabbed James' hand. He pulled him from the room and down to the front door.

"Mom, Papi, we'll be back later," Carlos called.

"Be back for dinner," Sylvia called back her son.

"We will be," Carlos promised. He ran out of the house with James. They made their way out to Carlos' car.

James got into the passengers seat while Carlos got into the driver's seat. James sat back and relaxed a bit. He didn't mind going to see old friends. It would be nice to see them again.

"So, where are we meeting the girls?" James asked.

"That little French bistro, I can't remember the name," Carlos said as he started the car. He started driving.

"I'll be nice seeing them again, I mean it's been awhile," James said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I got a text from Dak who had ran into them already, he'll probably be there too with Kevin," Carlos said.

"Don't we see enough of them?" James asked. Carlos laughed at that.

"Yeah, but they were Dak's friends first," Carlos pointed out. James sighed and looked away. "You ok?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"Fine, just a bit tired form the flight," James said.

"It was only like three hours, I bet it's because you were up all night last night," Carlos stated.

"Probably," James said.

They fell silent as Carlos drove. It seemed like they didn't really have much to talk about lately. James felt the rift between them growing. He wasn't sure if Carlos felt it, but he sure did. He noticed it awhile ago.

It started about three years ago when James sex life really started to pick up. It wasn't that James was promiscuous or anything, it was just that girls used him. They thought he was hot. After a few girls used him and dumped him he got a rep and he wasn't gonna deny it. He was definitely getting more sex than he had gotten in high school. Going to a coed school did have it's perks.

Carlos and James never talked about his sex life specifically. It was like an unspoken deal between them. Carlos never brought it up other than to tell him to keep it down and James never bragged about it. It worked the other way around when Carlos had someone over. James never brought it up and Carlos didn't talk either.

They arrived at the bistro several long minutes later. Carlos parked the car and they got out and headed inside. Camille, Jo, Dak, and Kevin were already there. They walked over to their table and sat down.

"Hey guys," Camille said excitedly.

"Hey," Carlos said just as excited.

"It feels like forever since we've seen you," Jo said smiling.

"It's only been like almost a year," Carlos said.

"Yeah, that's because you guys are all in New York," Camille teased.

"No Kendall and Logan?" James asked.

"They've got dinner plans with the Mitchell's," Kevin reminded him.

"Oh yeah," James said nodding his head. He had forgotten that Kendall and Logan were gonna tell Logan's parents about the engagement.

"I can't believe their engaged," Camille commented.

"I know, I was surprised with Kendall called me with the news," Jo nodded her head.

The six of them sat there talking and catching up. James didn't mind this. It was nice. It had been awhile since they had seen the girls and it was nice to just sit and talk and not worry about classes or anything.

-One Family-

Logan moved about his room unpacking his things for the next two weeks. He was glad that his and Kendall's spring break were the same this year. They had a week to spend together in Minnesota. Normally Kendall was on spring break the week before Logan was. They hardly got to spend it together.

Logan continued t unpack his things. His thought turned to the other night. He and Kendall had been talking and Logan brought up something that had been on his mind a lot lately.

_"Ken," Logan said looking over at the blonde. They had finished packing for their trip to Minnesota._

_"Yeah," Kendall said._

_"What would you think of moving to Boston after graduation?" Logan asked slowly. He had been thinking about this for sometime now. It would make things easier on him if they moved to Boston._

_"What?"_

_"Come on Kendall, I mean think about it, I'll still be going to school there. I need to get my actual medical degree if I want to be a doctor."_

_"I know, but I thought we agreed to make New York our home," Kendall said looking at Logan shocked._

_"I know, and we did but now we've got to think about the future, I mean we are engaged now. I don't think we can live with your brother and Dak for the rest of our lives," Logan argued._

_"I know that, but my career choice involves me being here in New York," Kendall reasoned._

_"Kendall I know you want to be on Broadway," Logan stared._

_"Yeah it does," Kendall said, "I'm not saying no," he said quickly. Logan nodded his head._

_"Just think about it please," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head._

"Logan."

Logan turned to his door and saw Joanna standing there with a tray. On the tray were two sandwiches and a glass of milk and a glass of what Logan could only assume was diet coke. She always made him a snack he came home. She liked to baby him when he was here. He didn't mind it though, she probably just missed having him around all the time.

"Thanks mom," Logan said walking over to her.

"You done unpacking yet?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, why don't we go out to the back deck and we can talk," Logan offered. Joanna smiled and nodded her head. They both headed down stairs and out to the back deck. It was a nice warm spring day. The snow had melted early this year and it was nice out.

"So how is New York?" Joanna asked.

"It's different," Logan said. He told her this every time he visited. New York was different from Sherwood. New York was the city that never slept. Sherwood was a small town compared to New York. "Kendall and I have been thinking about maybe moving up to Boston," he said.

"Really?" Joanna asked.

"We talked about it once, but I'm gonna let him think it over. I mean it would be easier once I started Med school, but he wants to be on Broadway," Logan said.

"You both have to compromise and come up with something that works for you both," Joanna stated.

"I know, but right now the long train rides are affecting me a bit, I mean sure I can use the rides to get work done, but more often than not when I get home I'm tired and I hardly get to see Kendall," Logan admitted.

Joanna remained silent. Logan wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know what to say or because she didn't want to but in to her personal life. Joanna knew when to push and when to back off. That was the one thing Logan liked about his mother. She wasn't too pushy.

"So how are things here with Dad?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"Great," Joanna said her smile returning, "he's happy that Luca came back to work at the firm with him and Kenneth," she said. Logan nodded his head. He knew Kenneth and David had merged their law firms years ago.

"What about Mika? Isn't he gonna come back here soon to work?" Logan asked.

"He's debating it," Joanna said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused. Mika had always talked about working for David. He and Luca both had always wanted to work there.

"Well, he's got a few offers from some other firms near Sarah's family," Joanna said.

"And dad knows this?" Logan asked worried. Joanna nodded her head with a chuckle.

Logan knew what David was like. He had originally wanted all three of his sons to work at his law firm. That had changed when Logan decided he wanted to be a doctor. Logan had to pretty much argue with David to get him to see things his way. Logan told him straight out he didn't want to be a lawyer, but a doctor. At first David had been hesitant but agreed to support Logan's decision and treat Logan like Logan and not like Luca or Mika.

Logan and Joanna sat around talking for a bit longer. Logan just enjoyed the time he had with his mother. He hardly got to see her and he was happy to spend time with her when he could.

**Boom! Another one posted. I am really likeing this right now. I hope you all like this. Next chapter will have Dinner with the Mitchells and if we remember the last story, we know what that is like. Lol I'm rambling again, so, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. DInner with the Mitchells

**Ok So I'd like to thank,** _LoveSparkle, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and rawbbles_ **for taking the extra time to review with your kind words. **

**Chapter 3: Dinner with the Mitchells**

Logan looked over at Kendall as he parked his car in the driveway. Kendall was playing with his engagement ring on his left hand. Logan reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand. Kendall looked over at Logan. They locked eyes and Kendall gave him a nervous smile.

"Will you stop you've got nothing to be nervous about, my family loves you," Logan said softly.

"Not your dad," Kendall said looking down at their hands. Kendall knew David didn't really approve of Kendall's choice of career.

"He does too, he just doesn't think being a Broadway actor is practical, but with me becoming a doctor that should make him somewhat happy," Logan said smiling at the blonde. Kendall smiled back relaxing a bit.

"You always know what to say."

"I know, now come on let's go in, my mother is dying to see you and hear what news we all have to share."

"All?" Kendall asked confused.

"Luca and Mika have news apparently as well," Logan shrugged. Kendall nodded his head. Logan leaned over and pecked the blonde on the lips. "Come on, let go in," he said. They got out of the car and headed inside. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. Logan smiled and led him to the living room where Mika and his wife Sarah were sitting talking to Joanna and David. They were all laughing and smiling.

"Kendall," Joanna said smiling at him. She and Sarah stood up and walked over to the blonde. Sarah was a tall, almost as tall as Kendall, and had long light blonde hair and her eyes were a light pale green.

"It's so good to see you again," Sarah said smiling as well.

Both women hugged Kendall. It was when Sarah hugged that Joanna saw the ring on Kendall's finger and gasped. Joanna's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god," she said from behind her hand. Logan looked at his mother and saw what she was looking at. He smiled and Kendall let go of Sarah. Logan moved over to his side. Logan grabbed his hand a grin on his face.

"Well I was gonna wait for Luca to arrive, but it seems you figured it out," Logan said to Joanna. Joanna moved forward and hugged Logan.

"What?" Mika asked confused.

"We're engaged," Logan said once Joanna let him go. Joanna turned to Kendall and hugged him once more.

"Oh, all my babies are growing up," Joanna said. Mika and David both stood up and hugged Logan. Mika also hugged Kendall and told him he was glad that they were gonna be brothers. David shook Kendall's hand telling him he might not approve of his career choice, but he'd be honored to have him as a son-in-law. It stunned him and Logan both.

"Thanks dad," Logan said.

"Did we miss something?"

The Mitchells and Kendall turned around. They saw Luca and Parker standing in the doorway that led to the living room. Luca had an eyebrow arched as he looked at his family.

"Yeah, I was seriously gonna wait until you got here, but mom figured it out," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand.

"We're engaged," Kendall said proudly as he lifted his and Logan's hands to show them his ring. Luca and Parker smiled and gave the two hugs as well.

"Now we can actually be brothers," Parker said smiling. Kendall grinned and nodded his head.

"Set a date yet?" Mika asked.

"Yes we have actually," Parker said.

"July 24th," Luca said, "we've got the Sherwood Hotel and Resort all booked and everything," he added.

"About time, now we'll need to get a minister to officiate and get flowers and…" Joanna started.

"We'll get there mom, but tonight let's celebrate Logan and Kendall's engagement," Luca said placing a hand on Joanna's shoulder.

"Right," Joanna agreed. She turned back to the newly engaged couple with a smile. "Well the foods not quite ready yet but I can make tea while we wait," Joanna offered.

"Sounds good mom," Luca said.

"I'll help you Joanna," Parker offered. The two left to the kitchen.

"So you guys are finally gonna get married," Logan asked looking at Luca.

"We always had a date in mind but we couldn't find a place open on the day we wanted," Luca explained.

"Well, I'm glad you guys finally got a date and place settled," Kendall said, "Parker's been driving me crazy with his talk of you guys never setting a date," he added. Logan knew Kendall and Parker were close. They had gotten close over the summer after their sophomore year of college. It was the summer Kendall had gone with Logan and his family to the Caribbean.

Joanna and Parker returned with tea for everyone except David, who didn't drink tea. Joanna gave him his coffee. Kendall took a cup from Parker with a thank you. Kendall and Logan sat down on the love seat adjacent to the couch while Luca sat down on the arm chair with Parker sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Not to upstage Logan and Kendall, but Sarah and I have some news as well," Mika said grabbing Sarah's hand. Sarah smiled and look over at Mika.

"Oh yes, everyone is here now can you tell us?" Joanna asked eagerly.

"We're pregnant," Mika said. Joanna gasped another smile tugging at her lips. She moved to hug Mika and Sarah. Everyone knew, besides weddings Joanna wanted grandkids. Kendall and Logan congratulated them. There was a crash and the sound of glass shattering. Everyone looked over at Parker who had dropped his teacup. He looked down at the floor his eyes wide. He seemed a bit dazed.

"Joanna I am so sorry," He said quickly as he snapped to his senses. He jumped up and picked up the big pieces of the cup.

"Oh honey, it's ok," Joanna said moving to stand up. Parker held up a hand to her and shook his head.

"I'll get something to clean this up," Parker jumped and left the room. Luca looked like he was in shock.

"I'll go help him," Luca said quickly. He stood up and left the room as well.

"Oh Mika we're so happy for you," Joanna said smiling at Mika. Everyone started to talk once more. They were all happy for Mika. They congratulated him on the baby.

Luca returned and cleaned up the mess and left again to throw the rest of the glass away. He didn't say a word to anyone. Logan could tell something was off with Luca and Parker. He slipped from the living room and headed towards the kitchen where he was sure Luca and Parker were. He heard them talking.

"Parker, he didn't know," Luca said softly.

"So, what am I supposed to do go out there and pretend that I am happy for him when it hurts so bad?" Parker asked angrily.

"What are you doing?"

Logan jumped and turned to look at Kendall. Logan put a finger to his lips as he listened to Luca and Parker talk.

"Yes, just grin and bare it Parker, he's my brother and this is a big thing for him," Luca said.

"Of course it's your family and they always come before me and how I feel," Parker snapped icily.

"That is not what I said," Luca said defensively.

"No but it's implied Lu, I know you and you care about your brothers like you should, but sometimes maybe you should think about me and how I feel," Parker said desperately.

"Let's give them some privacy," Kendall whispered. Logan nodded his head. They both walked back down the hall.

"I thought maybe one of them got cut by the glass or something, I didn't realize it was something else," Logan explained.

"You were snooping you're your older brother just say it," Kendall said nudging Logan's side lightly. Logan laughed and shook his head.

They walked back into the living room and sat down once more. No one seemed to notice that they left or that Parker an Luca weren't back yet. Several minutes later Luca and Parker returned. They were both quiet and not looking at Mika or Sarah. Joanna left to go check on the food.

"You guys ok?" Mika asked looking at them.

"Yeah," Luca nodded his head. He looked at Mika and Sarah. "Congratulations on the baby," he said and he smiled. It didn't reach his eyes at all, but Mika and Sarah didn't seem to notice at all. They both thanked Luca with the biggest smiles on their faces. Joanna walked out to the living room.

"Dinner's ready," She announced.

-One Family-

Kevin smiled as he walked along the boardwalk with Dak. He was holding Dak's hand as they walked past all the booth with vendors and games on the pier. They had seen Camille and Jo earlier and hung out with them and James and Carlos for a bit. Right now though, they were taking some time for them.

"Remember our first date?" Dak asked looking to the booths on the pier.

"I don't count that as our first date," Kevin said shaking his head.

"Why not, that day was fun," Dak said, "well until Logan outed you as Kevin to me," he said.

"Yeah it was fun, but you thought I was Kendall that day," Kevin said shaking his head. "No I consider our first date the one we had two weeks after that," he said.

"That was fun too," Dak said nodding his head.

"You bet your sweet ass it was," Kevin said. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"You know, before I met you I never thought I'd fall for someone like you," Dak stated honestly.

"What do you mean? Fun? Awesome? Amazing in bed?" Kevin listed.

"Rich, I honestly thought most rich guys were either snobs or kids trying to impress their parents," Dak said.

"I was trying to impress my dad back in high school," Kevin admitted, "it's why I gave into his demand to marry Logan at first," he said.

"I know, but I am glad you ran into Kendall in the park. Kendall and I were so mismatched," Dak said.

"I'll remember to tell him," Kevin said.

"No, I meant as boyfriends, we work better as friends," Dak quickly corrected himself. Kevin laughed and stopped Dak from walking. He pulled the brunette to him.

"I know, I just like teasing you," Kevin said smiling at Dak. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dak's in a slow sweet kiss. Kevin took a step back smiling at the goofy smile on Dak's face. He grabbed Dak's hand and they started walking once more in a comfortable silence. "You know my parents are gonna want you over," Kevin said.

"I know besides I wanna see Katie too and see how California's been," Dak said. Dak had known Katie longer than he knew Kevin. It was no secret that he was friends with the youngest Knight.

"I think she'll like that, she'll have someone to talk to about boys," Kevin teased.

"Yeah, I know, I hear California girls aren't the only ones who are unforgettable," Dak shot back.

"Ok I'm sorry, please don't leave me," Kevin said throwing his arms around Dak nearly knocking him over. "I'm serious, it will be hard finding someone as good as you," he said looking over at Dak who was laughing.

"Don't worry Kev, you won't lose me," Dak assured him with a smile. Kevin leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

"I know, I was just joking," Kevin said, "about the leaving part not the finding someone like you. That would he hard," he added thoughtfully.

"Glad to know, I'm one of a kind," Dak said.

"You are," Kevin said nodding his head.

-One Family-

The Mitchells, Kendall, and Parker all made their way to the dining room where everything was set up. The food was in the center of the table and there were plates all around the table. Everyone took their seats. David sat at the head of the table. Joanna sat down on his right, and Luca and Parker on his left. Mika and Sarah sat down beside Joanna. Kendall sat down next to Parker and Logan next to him. Everyone dished up their plates and started chatting with one another.

"So Sarah," Joanna said getting her daughter-in-law's attention. "How far along are you," she asked.

"About eight weeks," Sarah said smiling.

"Oh how exciting," Joanna said smiling.

"Yep, by November you'll get your first grandbaby," Mika said smiling. He seemed happy about this. Sarah was smiling as well.

"Oh, we'll have to make Christmas special this year and everything," Joanna chirped excitedly. It had been so long since she had made a big deal out of holidays.

"Don't go making plans just yet Jo, it's only spring," David said laughing at his wife.

"We'll have to get baby clothes and toys," Joanna said ignoring David's comment. She was just excited and Sarah did too. The two of them talked about the baby non stop. It seemed that was all they could talk about. They pulled the others into the conversation as well. Almost the entire group was talking about the baby.

A chair scraped the floor. Everyone looked over at Parker shocked. He didn't seem happy. His face was devoid of any emotions.

"Parker," Luca said slowly.

"I'm sorry I just can't do this," Parker said shaking his head. He looked over at Joanna. "I'm sorry," he said once more. He turned and left the room quickly a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Luca sighed and hung his head.

"I am sorry about him, we got some bad news today," Luca said looking to the door where Parker had disappeared.

"Is that the reason you guys were late?" Mika asked.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked sending a small glare at Mika for being insensitive.

"Well Parker wants a kid, like really bad. We talked it over. At first I told him to wait until after we were married, but he talked me into it. We decided to look into surrogacy," Luca explained.

"Having troubles?" Logan asked looking at Luca.

"You could say that," Luca nodded his head. "We went to the doctor to give, um, samples and they ran tests and the results came back," he said looking down at his food.

"What's wrong Lu, you can tell us," Mika said realizing that this was serious.

"We just wanted a kid that was biologically one of ours," Luca said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. Luca looked up at Mika.

"We're both sterile," Luca said. Everyone stopped eating at that. They all looked at Luca shocked. "Neither of can father a kid," he said still looking at Mika. Logan saw a bit of envy in his eyes.

"Oh wow Lu, I had no idea," Mika said.

"I know you didn't, but Parker's really sensitive about it since he's an only child and doesn't have any siblings, like I do. He really wanted to be the bio dad and now neither of us can," Luca said. He stood up, "if it's alright with you mom, dad, I think Parker and I are just gonna go home," he said. He didn't give David or Joanna a chance to talk. He left to go find Parker.

The rest of the Mitchell clan sat there letting Luca's words sink in. No one knew what to say. The atmosphere had gone from happy to sour just like that. The rest of dinner was tense. No one knew what to say. No one talked about the baby even though Luca and Parker were gone.

-One Family-

Parker stormed into his and Luca's apartment. Luca was right behind him and he didn't seem happy one bit. Parker headed straight to the living room with Luca right on his heels. They hadn't talked the whole way home. Luca knew Parker was upset though.

"Parker," Luca started.

"I know you wanted me to pretend to be happy for them, but how can I be happy for them when they get what I want," Parker asked turning on Luca.

"I know it sucks, but we've got to accept that we can't have kids the way we wanted to," Luca said looking down at the floor.

"So what you're giving up?" Parker asked looking at Luca shocked.

"Maybe, I don't know," Luca sighed.

"Maybe you're right, maybe we should just resign ourselves to live our lives alone living vicariously through your brother and his kid. We'll spoil them rotten and make them never want to leave," Parker spat.

"That's not what I mean," Luca said.

"Then what did you mean cause I don't think you really want a kid. I think you just agreed to make me happy," Parker accused.

"At first yes, I loved seeing the way your eyes lit up and I wanted to keep you happy, but then I wanted it too. I was crushed just like you were when the doctor gave us the news," Luca said.

"I can't keep doing this," Parker sighed as he fell onto the couch. He put his face into his hands as the tears came. Luca sat down beside Parker. He started to rub his back softly. They just sat there in silence while Parker cried.

"We'll figure something out," Luca said softly.

Parker turned to Luca and hugged him as more tears fell down his cheeks. Luca sat there holding Parker, knowing he just needed to be comforted. He was upset and so was Luca. It felt like they had lost something they had never had. It hurt and Luca wanted to punch something. He had been getting excited about having a kid, but then it was ripped from him.

-One Family-

Kendall and Logan were sitting in Logan's car. Logan had given the blonde a ride home. They were both sitting facing forward not knowing what to say. They were still thinking over the nights events.

"Well that was interesting," Kendall said breaking the silence.

"You could say that again," Logan sighed.

"Why is it every time I have dinner with you and your entire family something has to go wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know but at least this time you didn't end up in the hospital," Logan said looking over at the blonde finally. A smile cracked onto the blonde's face.

"True," Kendall agree laughing. "I guess we should also be happy there was no fire this time either," he teased while grinning at Logan.

"Ok that was so not my fault, it was Luca's fault for not telling me Mika was behind me," Logan said defensively. Kendall laughed again and shook his head.

"You didn't burn him, no harm no foul," Kendall assured his fiancé.

"Well I suppose I should head back home," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Kendall said leaning over and pecking the brunette on the lips.

"I sucks that we're not staying together," Logan pouted as Kendall pulled away.

"It's only for a week," Kendall said.

"Yep then back to New York with Kevin and Dak," Logan said.

"Logan," Kendall stared.

"I know, just think about it," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and got out of the car. He waved to Logan as he left.

Kendall knew Logan was going to bring up the idea of moving to Boston again. Logan had brought it up before they came here. Kendall wasn't sure if he wanted to move from New York. He had dreams of being on Broadway. Broadway was in New York not in Boston. Then again Logan's Med School would be in Boston.

Kendall sighed as he made his way inside and up stairs to his bedroom. He was stopped by Kevin.

"How was dinner? I mean it was with the Mitchell's so it had to be somewhat interesting," Kevin said grinning.

Kendall nodded his head. He followed Kevin into his room and Kendall relayed the nights events to Kevin. He told him about everyone's news including the fact that Parker and Luca had been trying to have a kid through surrogacy.

"Wow," Kevin said.

"Yep, Parker couldn't handle it and he left," Kendall said.

"That's another dinner with the Mitchell for the books," Kevin said.

"Yep it's right up there with the time I ate peanuts and had to got to the hospital and the time Logan almost caught Mika on fire in the Caribbean," Kendall said nodding his head.

The two sat a bit longer before Kendall decided to call it a night. Kendall said good night to Kevin and made his way to his bedroom. He had had long night and was tired. He changed and climbed into bed ready to go to sleep when his phone buzzed. Kendall grabbed it from his night stand. He saw it was a text from Logan. He opened it and smiled.

Good night. Miss u already. Can't wait until tomorrow. Love ya.

Kendall grinned and sent Logan a similar message back. He thought back to their high school days. They had texted one another every night when they had been in high school. Kendall smiled as he laid down to sleep once more.

-One Family-

James was pacing back and forth in the Garcia's guest room. He was on the phone with his mother who was in London. She was talking about how she wanted to be home but couldn't get away. She was at a business conference.

"Mom I get it," James said in a low voice. It was after midnight and he didn't want to wake the Garcia's.

"I'm sorry James," Brooke said.

"I get it, you have plans and can't change them even if I call a month in advance, don't worry about it," James said a bit coolly. He hated that she did this to him. Every time he came to visit she had something to do or somewhere to be. She never spent time with him. That was why he had been over at Kenneth's growing up. His dad, Eli had worked with Kenneth so Eli was there and James got to spend time with Kevin.

Eli had at least mad an attempt to spend time with James. He usually changed his meetings to fit around James' schedule. He hadn't been able to cancel a meeting with a client that lived one town over and had a few meetings with another firm over some case. James understood that though. Eli only did this once in awhile, whereas Brooke did it all the time.

James stood there listening to his mother talk and apologize. It was part of her routine. He just nodded his head and agreed with her. It was easier than arguing with her. She'd never change and James accepted that.

"Mom it's after midnight and I'm tired," James said yawning for effect. It was true that it was after midnight, but he wasn't really that tired. Brooke apologized for keeping him up and let him go after another apology.

James hung up and sat down on his bed. He looked to the window and saw the moon was out and shining bright. James wished that he had a better mother sometimes. He knew that was a bad thing to think, but with a mother like Brooke he didn't care right now. He had told her he was coming well in advance, yet she still planned a trip to London. He was sure she wasn't even really doing business there. Then again with the way her company was taking off, she just might be.

He fell back onto the his bed and placed his hands over his eyes. Things just hadn't turned out the way he had planned them to. He sighed and rolled onto his side away from the window. He couldn't help but wait for this week to be over and forget about his mother not making time for him again.

**Boom! Dinner with the Mitchells. I told you it would be interesting. I bet not many of you saw that coming. So, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Types

**Ok So I'd like to thank,** _xTheTearsThatNeverFallx, LoveSparkle, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for taking the extra time to review with your kind words. **

**Chapter 4: Types **

Kendall made his way up to Luca and Parker's apartment. Kendall had been at the Mitchell's house with Logan, Mika, and Sarah. Luca had called asking his brothers to check up on Parker. Mika said no because Parker would probably get mad at him. Logan wasn't sure how to handle the situation so Kendall offered to go. Sarah had wanted to come with him, but Kendall thought it was best he go alone. She had what Parker wanted and it wouldn't do any good to flaunt it in his face right now. Sarah agreed almost forgetting at first that Parker had wanted a kid and she had one growing inside her.

It had been a few days since the whole dinner scene. Kendall hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to the other blonde. He was getting worried something was wrong with Parker.

Kendall reached the apartment and knocked on the door. He waited as he heard shuffling. Soon the door opened to reveal Parker dressed in sweats and his blonde hair a mess. Parker looked shocked to see Kendall there.

"Hey, you busy?" Kendall asked

"No, I just um," Parker said looking down at his sweats.

"I just want to talk, I can come back later," Kendall said sensing Parker's uneasiness.

"No, it's ok, I'm guessing Lu told you guys then," Parker sighed he turned around and walked into his apartment. Kendall followed closing the door behind him.

"Yeah he told us," Kendall said, "why didn't you tell me you got your results?" he asked.

"We only found out yesterday," Parker shrugged.

"Oh, Parker I am so sorry," Kendall said as they walked into the living room together.

"Why it's not like I lost anything. I mean can't mourn what you never had right?" Parker asked bitterly. He sat down on the couch and Kendall sat down next to him.

"Don't be like that," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Why, I'm never gonna have a kid now," Parker said miserably.

"There's adoption," Kendall said.

"I want-" Parker started. Kendall held up a hand silencing him.

"I know you want a kid that's biologically your, but you can't and I am sorry. Adoption is the next best thing though. You'll be taking in a kid who isn't wanted and giving them love and family. It doesn't matter if its your or not you'll raise the kid. That's what parenting is in my opinion," Kendall said. Parker fell silent for a moment thinking over the blondes words.

"You've given this some thought," Parker commented.

"I've been thinking about it, I mean it will be down the line after Logan's med school and he gets a job," Kendall said blushing.

"I knew there was a reason we were friends," Parker stated. "It still hurts though," he added softly.

"It probably will for awhile," Kendall said nodding his head. He knew Parker was hurt and he couldn't imagine the pain he was probably feeling. Parker had wanted a kid so bad and now that dream had been ripped away from him, or he thought it had.

"I know, and it sucks," Parker hung his head.

"Mika and Sarah want to know if you're mad at them," Kendall said remembering the conversation he had had with Sarah earlier. She liked Parker too and they were close too. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Sarah had really wanted to come and see Parker and apologize, but Kendall had told her to wait. He didn't want Parker upset anymore than he was.

"I'm not mad at them, more like jealous that I'll never get that," Parker said looking down at his hands.

"Hey like I said there are other ways," Kendall said. Parker nodded his head. Kendall knew Parker was going to have to talk to Luca first, but he was sure adoption was the only other option he saw.

"You're a good friend Kendall," Parker said after a bit.

"It's why you asked me to be your best man," Kendall pointed out.

"Speaking of best man," Parker said slowly

"You're as bad as Kev," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You asked Kevin then?" Parker asked.

"No, but he hinted, but I was gonna ask you. I mean we're practically brothers now," Kendall said grinning. Parker nodded his head.

"I'd love to," Parker said.

"Good cause I wasn't gonna let you say no," Kendall said laughing. Parker opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock at the door. He looked at Kendall confused. Kendall just shrugged. They both headed to the hallway. Parker opened the door and saw Sarah standing there.

"I know I said I'd wait, but Parker I am sorry, I had no idea," Sarah said looking from Kendall to Parker.

"Sarah it's ok," Parker said, "you can't help it you're a woman," he teased. Sarah relaxed and laughed at that. She stepped into the apartment and hugged Parker.

"You're really ok then?" Sarah asked letting go of him and shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, I mean it's not the end of the world and there are other ways," Parker said giving her a small smile. The three blondes made their way to the living room. "Sarah I've just got one thing to tell you," Parker said.

"What?" Sarah asked slowly.

"You have to let me plan your baby shower," Parker said. Sarah's eyes lit up and she nodded her head.

"I'll help too," Kendall said, "if I've got the time," he added quickly.

"Yeah, aren't you going to be doing a play this summer?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, but Sarah's not due until November," Kendall said looking to her. Sarah nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well alrighty then, you've got to baby shower planners," Parker said smiling. "Who know if I can talk Lu into it we might have our own by then," he said grinning.

"Adoption," Kendall said to Sarah who looked confused. She nodded her head.

The three of them all sat around talking about the baby now. Parker was definitely more excited now than he had been last night. Parker was talking about how awesome an uncle he was going to be. He was gonna be better than Kendall. Kendall just laughed and said he'd be better. Sarah laughed and just agreed with them both.

Kendall sat back a moment and let Sarah and Parker talk.

-One Family-

Carlos yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen. It was almost noon and he had just woken up. He had been up late last night texting Camille. He had always been a bit closer to her than Jo. He had been glad to see her yesterday. Carlos walked into the kitchen and saw James sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. The box was still sitting out waiting for Carlos. It was a habit he and James had formed ever since they had started living together.

"Morning," Carlos yawned as he grabbed a bowl and the milk from the refrigerator. James mumbled a greeting, still not awake just yet. "Did you just get up too?" Carlos asked. James gave a curt nod of his head. "Did you lose your voice over night?" he asked.

"No, just trying to wake up," James yawned. Carlos poured some cereal and milk into his bowl and put the milk away and grabbed a spoon and sat down next to James.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Carlos asked.

"I don't really know," James said.

The two fell into an awkward silence. Carlos wasn't sure what to say right now. He didn't want to force James into anything really, but he wanted to hang out with his friend. Even though they lived together in New York, James was always out with some new girl. Carlos hardly got to see him.

"I thought you'd have plans with you parents today," James said.

"Nah, they got work I've got the whole day until they get home," Carlos said shrugging.

"Wanna play some video games?" James asked knowing Carlos had left his game station here when they headed to New York. James had taken him and that was all they needed.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "I'll kick your ass," he challenged.

"Challenge accepted, but you know you can't beat me," James said grinning. Carlos laughed and shook his head.

They finished eating and made their way up to Carlos' room. Carlos picked a game and they sat down to play. They both jumped right in and started bickering like usual. They were both talking smack trying to get the other to falter. Neither of them wanted to back down.

-One Family-

Logan was sitting with Luca and Mika in a small diner. Luca had called and invited him and Mika out to lunch. Logan and Mika had agreed since it had been awhile since they had really had time together for just the three of them.

"So do you think Kendall will be able to calm Parker down?" Luca asked.

"Yeah, they like best friends," Logan said nodding his head.

"I really tried talking Sarah out of going, but I think she left after I did," Mika said shaking his head. "I wanted this to calm down before we talked to him again," he added.

"You know Sarah though, she doesn't like when someone's mad at her," Luca said looking at his brother.

"I know, but I think she'll just make things worse," Mika said slowly.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Logan said. The three of them lapsed into silence for a moment.

"You know there are other ways though," Mika said looking at Luca.

"Yeah there's always adoption," Logan said nodding his head, "being a dad isn't necessarily passing on genes. It's about loving and raising a kid," Logan said.

"When did you get so deep," Luca asked looking at his little brother shocked.

"Kendall's been looking at some things. I found some things he was reading. I don't think he knows I know," Logan said.

"Kendall wants a kid too?" Luca asked.

"Down the line, if he wanted one now he'd talk to me," Logan said nodding his head.

"So Mika you taking dads offer or are you so whipped you'll move to be closer to Sarah's family," Luca asked changing the subject.

"I am not whipped," Mika said glaring at his older brother. It was Logan that laughed though. Mika turned his glare on the youngest Mitchell.

"What, you are too," Logan said putting his hands up.

"I am not," Mika said.

"You so are," Luca said.

"Shut up," Mika said rolling his eyes. Logan and Luca laughed at him. The three of them settled into mindless chatter after that. They all asked how they were all doing basically. They hadn't had the chance to last night after Luca and Parker dropped their bomb.

"Sorry Mika but you so are," Logan said.

"Say Kendall wanted you to move would you go with him?" Mika asked.

"Yes

"How did I know you three would be here?" The three Mitchell brothers turned and saw their fiancé's and wife.

"Parker."

"Kendall."

"Sarah."

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked being the first to recover from the shock.

"Well Kendall and I manage to cheer Parker up and decided to go out to lunch together," Sarah explained as she, Kendall, and Parker all sat down in the booth next to the other three.

"So I take it you're feeling better?" Luca asked looking at Parker. Parker grinned and nodded his head.

"Sarah even agreed to let me and Kendall plan her baby shower," Parker announced proudly.

"Please tell me your joking," Luca said looking at Sarah.

"Hey this might be my only chance, don't take it away from me," Parker said, "beside I'm an awesome party planner," he added.

"It's not that I want to take it from you Parker, it's just you'll go nuts with this," Luca said he then turned to Sarah. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," he said.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Parker said defensively.

"Two weeks ago I found him reading a book about baby proofing the house, he wanted to get a head start," Luca said. Parker just blushed and looked away form his fiancé.

"Well two weeks ago was different," Parker said. Luca just nodded his head and smiled at Parker.

"I just realized something," Kendall said looking around the table at the others. They all looked at him. "You Mitchell brothers like the same type of person," he said.

"I don't know if I should be offended yet," Sarah said looking at Kendall waiting for an explanation.

"I don't mean men or women, I meant green eyed blondes," Kendall said. Parker and Sarah looked at one another and laughed as Logan, Mika, and Luca all looked around at the three blondes. It was true, All three of the blonde had green eyes of some shade, from Parker's light golden blonde to Sarah's murky green eyes. The six of them all looked around before laughing.

"Only you would notice," Logan said shaking his head at his fiancé.

The six of them all fell into small talk with one another, which led to them all sitting at one table. They spent almost an hour talking and laughing, until Luca got a phone call telling him he was late for work.

"Shit, I gotta go," Luca said jumping up. He stopped and turned to Parker with a smile. He leaned over and pecked the blonde on the lips. "I'll see you at home?" he asked.

"Well, duh I live there too," Parker said. Luca smiled as he shook his head. He left telling Mika and Logan he'd pay next time. They both hollered at him that they'd hold him to it.

Parker was talking to Sarah about the baby. He wanted to know if she was going to find out before hand or wait. Mika answered for her that they wanted to know while Sarah seemed hesitant. Kendall jumped into the conversation from time to time. Logan just sat back watching them all interact. Kendall just fit in so smoothly.

Awhile later the five of them finished eating and left the diner together. Mika, Sarah, and Parker all headed to the Mitchell house still talking about the baby. Kendall and Logan headed out to Logan's car.

"I'm glad you managed to talk to him and make him feel better," Logan said.

"Yeah, I told him there were other ways than surrogacy," Kendall said shrugging.

"I know, I kind of figured," Logan said nodding his head. They both got into Logan's car. Logan started the car and left the diner. "You know, we don't have to go back just yet," Logan said suggestively.

"Horn dog," Kendall said.

"I didn't hear a no," Logan said grinning.

"I know," Kendall said his hand coming over to rest on Logan's thigh.

Logan grinned and drove out of town to a secluded overlook of the lake. The whole time Kendall had been rubbing his thigh and getting dangerously close to where Logan wanted it. Kendall denied him though. Logan was getting really flustered. As soon as he parked the car he turned to Kendall and pulled the blonde into a rough kiss. Kendall moaned at the roughness of it.

"You're a fucking tease," Logan growled.

"What you gonna do about it?" Kendall asked huskily. Logan undid his seatbelt and ordered the blonde into the back seat. Kendall did as he was told. Logan climbed in back with him and straddled his fiancé.

Logan's lips found the blonde's neck in seconds. Kendall moaned and started to tug at Logan's shirt. Logan pulled back and raised his arms. He allowed Kendall to discard his shirt and soon started on the buttons of Kendall's plaid shirt. Once it was off Logan's latched himself to Kendall's chest. Kendall moaned as he threaded his finders into Logan's hair.

"Mmm, Logie more," Kendall hummed in pleasure. The two then started to move and shimmy around until their pants and underwear were off.

"I don't remember this being so cramped before," Logan said as they awkwardly positioned them self in the back seat.

"We never used your car because it was small, we usually used my car," Kendall reminded Logan.

Logan just nodded his head. He presented the blonde with two fingers. Kendall took them into his mouth and sucked on the digits and covered them in saliva. Once Logan deemed them ready he pulled them out of Kendall's mouth and brought them down to Kendall's entrance. He pushed one in and Kendall sighed in pleasure.

"Get on with it," Kendall moaned. Logan quickly added the second finger and started to stretch the blonde. Soon Kendall was fucking himself on the digits trying to get more. Logan pulled his fingers from Kendall's hole and the blonde whimpered.

"Come on, you know what comes next," Logan said smirking at the blonde.

"Quit talking and do it," Kendall panted. Logan grinned and leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's. He pulled back and spit into his palm and lubed his cock as best he could. He then pressed into the blonde. Kendall sighed and moaned at that. "Come on more," Kendall whined. Logan laughed and started to thrust into the impatient blonde. Kendall started to moan and babble a bit. Logan loved that he could do this to the blonde without really trying.

Soon Logan felt the telltale signs of his orgasm. He could tell the blonde was close as well. Kendall's voice always got higher when he was about to come and he was squeezing Logan's cock in jus the right way. Logan reached between them and grabbed the blonde's cock and that was all it took for Kendall to fall apart. He came covering their stomachs with his come. Logan continued to thrust into the blonde. The tight heat and the added pressure was enough to send Logan over the edge.

Logan collapsed against the blonde panting as he pulled out. Kendall brought his arms up to Logan's shoulders. He pulled Logan into a nice lazy kiss.

"That was hot," Kendall said once Logan sat up.

"It was," Logan said.

"It'll so be worth the pain from the awkward position," Kendall said. He was leaning back against the door half laying half sitting. It just looked awkward. Logan helped the blonde up and they got dressed.

"If your back starts to hurt let me know, I could help," Logan offered as they both got into the front of the car once more.

"What a massage and more sex?" Kendall teased. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Just a massage," Logan said.

"Ha, yeah right there's no such thing as just a massage with you," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Yeah there is, I meant I have great knowledge of the human body and I could really help," Logan said.

"Yes you have amazing knowledge of the human body and at times it good and others it's bad," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Ok for starters I've never heard you complain, you're always begging for more and you've got to admit seeing James not be able to use his arm was funny," Logan said.

"Yeah, just don't ever do that to me," Kendall said.

"Never," Logan said shaking his head.

-One Family-

Kevin made his way down the stairs and to the door. He head heard the doorbell ring and was curious to see who it was. He had heard Katie holler that she had it, but he was still curious. He had invited Dak over, and he said he'd be over later after he was done spending some time with his mother. Kevin made his way down the stairs and saw Dak talking to Katie. He smiled and stopped and leaned against the railing.

"Should I be insulted that my boyfriend wants talk to my baby sister over me?" Kevin asked teasingly.

"Yeah totally, I couldn't get it right with Kendall or you so I move on to the next," Dak teased.

"Hurtful," Kevin said walking down the stairs as Kendall walked down the hallway. He must've heard Dak talking to Katie.

"You're just making your way through our family aren't you?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"Oh totally," Dak said sarcastically.

"Well I am legal now," Katie said winkling playfully at Dak.

"Don't you dare," Kevin said looking at Katie. "I've grown rather fond of him and replacing him would be a bitch," he said.

"What do you just like all of us Knights or something?" Kendall asked playfully.

"Dak," Jennifer said as she walked down the hall with a laundry basket in her hands. She smiled at him.

"Hi Mrs. Knight," Dak said nodding his head at her.

"Mom I think Dak's gonna dump Kev for Katie soon," Kendall teased.

"I am not," Dak said his face going red. Kevin and Katie laughed.

"He's got a type, he really likes us Knights," Kendall said. He ducked as Dak tried to slap him upside the head.

"Ok enough," Kevin said stepping in. "Kendall lay off," he said to his brother.

"I'd keep your eye on him Kev, when you're not around he tends to like to your siblings and that's coming from experience," Kendall said. Jennifer laughed and shook her head. She headed up stairs to put the clean clothes away.

"Oh please, those last few months you and I were growing apart and you know it," Dak said.

"True, but still we were still dating when you and Kevin met," Kendall pointed out.

"In all fairness I thought he was you," Dak defended himself. Kendall laughed and shook his head. He started walking back to the living room where he had been. He placed his hands on his back and twisted it as he walked.

"Something wrong with your back?" Kevin called after his twin.

"Yeah, I should've never given into Logan earlier," Kendall called over his shoulder.

"Like I needed to know that," Kevin said.

"You asked, his car is cramped," Kendall said laughing.

"That's a mental image I don't need," Kevin said shaking his head.

"You asked," Kendall called as he walked into the living room. Kevin shook his head and turned to Dak who was talking to Katie again. The three of them headed out to the patio out back. Dak and Katie were talking about L.A. and New York. Katie kept bringing up boys. Kevin let her as long as Dak didn't seem interested.

"So, anyone special?" Dak asked. That caught Kevin's attention. He looked over at his little sister who was blushing.

"Spill," Kevin said.

"Ok, his name is Jimmy Gibson, but everyone calls him Guitar Dude because he knows a lot about guitars and he's into music," Katie said her cheeks turning a bit darker red.

"Guitar Dude?"

Katie turned and saw Kendall standing a few feet away by the door. Katie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, it's what people call him, I thought he was crazy at first and I thought he was on drugs when I met him because he was really mellow, but he wasn't. He's really sweet and I think he might like me," Katie said slowly. Kendall walked over to the table and sat down next to Katie.

"You're a sophomore in college you don't need to be looking for a boyfriend right now," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You were eighteen when you met Logan," Katie countered.

"That is not what we're talking about," Kendall said.

"I'm almost twenty Kendall, I know what I am doing," Katie said. She looked to Kevin for help. He was always a bit cooler than Kendall when it came to Katie and boys. He hadn't grown up with her and wasn't as protective as Kendall.

"She's right though Kendall. She's an adult and you were eighteen when you and Logan got together," Kevin said. Kendall sent Kevin a murderous glare. Kevin just laughed and shook his head. "I say go for it baby sister if he doesn't like you then that's his fault," he said.

"Mom's not gonna like this," Kendall said.

"I'm a adult now, she has no say," Katie argued.

-One Family-

Carlos and James were sitting in Carlos' room with snacks littering the floor. They had spent the entire afternoon plying video games. Carlos won a few games and James won others. Both of them gloated when they won and the loser challenged the winner to another game.

"Just face is James, I'm boss and you can't beat me," Carlos said after he won another round of racing.

"One more time," James said.

"Nope," Carlos said grinning. James sighed and hung his head. "Just admit I'm boss," he said.

"Fine Carlos, you are boss at Mario Kart," James sighed defeated. Carlos jumped up and did a fist pump in the air. He was excited, he finally got James to admit that he was boss, it only took him eight years of knowing the brunette.

"Yeah enjoy it while you can it won't last long," James said.

"That what you tell your girlfriends when you're having sex?" Carlos teased.

"Screw you I'm amazing in bed," James shot back at the Latino.

"I don't know, I don't exactly hear them calling you amazing," Carlos teased.

"Well then your ears must not be working correctly," James said.

"As if, you're just not as amazing as you think," Carlos snorted.

"What about you, I've never heard you with a girl," James replied.

"Because I'm considerate, I don't bring a girl home when you're home," Carlos said. It was true, he only brought a girl home if James was out or over at the guys apartment.

"If you have a problem with me dating…" James started.

"It's not the dating I have a problem with, it's the after date activities that I have a problem with," Carlos said, and just like that the unspoken agreement they had was gone.

"Dude, if you have a problem with it…" James started.

"What you'll come up with another solution like a hat on the door? That hat is all fine and dandy for when I'm out and come home, but most nights I'm already in bed sleeping, or trying to," Carlos said.

"Really?" James asked, "I thought you were out most times," he admitted.

"Well I wasn't, hell most nights I leave the apartment and crash on the guys couch so I can get some sleep," Carlos said.

"Wow Carlos, I didn't know," James said slowly.

"Look, I've got nothing against you dating and enjoying the fact that we're going to a coed school cause I know how it is. It's awesome after an all boys school, but maybe we need to come up with a better system," Carlos said slowly. He knew that was the full reason, but maybe it would get James to check and see if he was home more often.

The two fell silent not sure what to say next. Carlos hoped that maybe James would even stop bringing girls home. Maybe he'd even get his best friend back. Carlos would be the last person to admit it, but he was a bit jealous of all the girls James brought home. He wasn't jealous that they were sleeping with James, no not for that reason. He was jealous because girls took up all of James' time. He hardly got to see his friend and when he did all he talked about was girls or they were with the guys and he and Kevin would talk and laugh. He understood that Kevin had known James longer, but still. He was James' friend too.

_God I'm such a girl. _Carlos thought.

They heard the front door open. Carlos jumped up as Sylvia called out to him and James. They both made their way to the front door where Sylvia was standing waiting for them.

**Boom! Another chapter done and posted for you guys. I am proud of myself. I'm fairly happy about how this turned out. I honestly feel like this is a filler though. To me there was a lot of nonsense in this chapter, but it's got a small plot point with the adoption idea. The next chapter will be a time skip of about a few weeks and will get to the main plot of this fic. The real drama will begin and for those of you who know me know what that mean, shit will go down. When I say shit ges down I mean it, but I am getting ahead of myself right now. That stuff won't come for awhile yet. So, review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Audition

**Ok So I'd like to thank,** _Chey21 and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for taking the extra time to review with your kind words. **

**Chapter 5: Audition**

Kendall walked into his apartment and saw Dak sitting on the couch going over some of his work. They had been back from spring break for two weeks now. He and Dak had been waiting for this play to start auditioning. It was called Flynn's Secret and it was a new play and very progressive since it involved two gay characters as the leads.

Kendall walked over to him and threw the script that was in his hands down in front of Dak. Dak looked up at him with a shocked look on his face. He looked at the script again then back to Kendall again.

"We got the audition?" Dak asked.

"Yep," Kendall said grinning. Dak jumped up excitedly. He and Kendall had been waiting for auditions for this small off Broadway play. They had heard about the play months ago and now auditions were finally starting. Sure it wasn't Broadway, but they'd make their way there eventually.

"How'd you get the script?" Dak asked.

"Our agent got his hands on it," Kendall said. The door opened and Kevin, James, and Carlos all piled into the apartment and headed straight to the kitchen. Kevin looked over at the two in the living room.

"Hey guys," Kevin said.

"Hey, auditions are finally starting," Dak said jumping up from the couch. Kevin knew what he was talking about and was happy for Dak finding something he loved. He was supportive like Logan was.

"No Logan yet?" Kevin asked looking around for the future doctor.

"Nope, he's got a late class today," Kendall said. Kevin nodded his head. Kendall walked into the kitchen with the others. They all sat down around the table talking about their classes.

A few hours passed and the beer made its way out of the fridge to the table. The five started drinking and celebrating their graduation. They were almost done with classes. Kendall didn't drink though. He was the only one who had an early class in the morning.

Logan eventually walked into the apartment and he didn't seem happy. He just made his way to his and Kendall's room without a word. Kendall picked up on his bad mood and followed him. He walked into their room as Logan fell onto the bed.

"Bad test?" Kendall asked knowing he had a test.

"No, it went great," Logan said rolling over.

"So what's with the mood?" Kendall asked leaning against the door frame. He looked Logan over and saw his demeanor was still pissy.

"The train ride was horrible, some old guy fell asleep against me and I couldn't get up, and then after I was able to move this kid sat across from me. He just had to be annoying even though his mother told him to stop several times. Then there was a woman with a cat on the train," Logan said. Kendall walked over to Logan nodding his head. He knew Logan was allergic to cats.

"You poor thing," Kendall said sitting down on the bed next to his fiancé.

"That was all before the second stop," Logan said putting his hands over his face. Kendall could tell the train ride was hard for Logan. He hated seeing Logan like this.

"Look, I've been thinking about what you suggested about Boston," Kendall said slowly. Logan looked up at Kendall.

"Look Kendall, I know you want to stay in New York and get to Broadway and I'll make it work," Logan said quickly as he sat up and faced the blonde.

"Let me talk," Kendall said. Logan closed his mouth and nodded his head. "Auditions for Flynn's Secret are starting. If I get the part I'll start rehearsals soon and the train from Boston to New York will be a strain, but maybe after the play starts it's show we can move and I can come down for the shows," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan said slowly. Kendall put a hand up silencing the brunette once more.

"I know how much being a doctor means to you and you gave up Harvard for me for your first two years of college and that meant a lot to me. I think I can give up New York for a few years until you get your med degree, and it's not like I'll be that far away it's only what four hours by train?" Kendall said.

"God I love you," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"Love you too," Kendall said smiling as well. He leaned over and gave the brunette a kiss. "So here's the plan scout around Boston look for a place close to the university and pick a few places, show me, and we'll decide together and then maybe while I'm rehearsing the play you could start moving things and we could get out there once the play starts," he said.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Logan said smiling.

"I might have to crash with the guys for a bit through the week when the play is running if I get the part," Kendall said.

"I understand and you'll get the part Kendall, you're very talented," Logan said smiling at the blonde still. He was happy beyond words that Kendall was going to move with him.

"I know I'm talented, this is just a big play writer," Kendall said. He had heard about the play and bit pieces of the scripts had made their way into interviews and Kendall was eager to read the script.

-One Family-

Parker sighed as he looked down at the forms on the table before him. He hadn't realized that adoption had so much paper work before they even had a kid. He and Luca had decided that adoption was the best way for them to have a kid since surrogacy was out of the question.

Parker was thinking about what adoption meant. He wanted a baby. He wanted the joys and sorrows of raising a kid. He was ready for it now. It didn't matter to him if the kid was his or not anymore. He just wanted to be a parent and being a parent didn't necessarily mean passing on genes. He understood that now and was excited once again about adoption. Luca had taken some convincing, but he was on board too. They had shared their plans with their parents and they supported them.

Parker started to think about what would happen when they got a baby. A baby would mean waking up early, dirty diapers, and feeding it. There was so much that went into raising a kid. He was looking forward to all of it. He wanted it. He would be a proud Papa and have Luca there to be a great dad. They were going to be a family.

Parker heard the door open. He smiled as he heard Luca taking his jacket off and setting his bag aside. He called out for Parker.

"In the kitchen," Parker called back. Luca walked into the kitchen and sat down next to him. "Sorry I haven't started supper yet, I've been busy going over some of these papers," he said.

"It's ok, we can just order out," Luca said looking at the papers Parker was holding.

"Can you believe all this paper work? I mean our salaries, our preferences, and a lot of other things I didn't think mattered," Parker said overwhelmed.

"I know, but just think as soon as we're done with all of this we'll get put on the list and people will get to see us as potential parents for their baby," Luca said.

Parker grinned and nodded his head. Just the thought of a baby made him smile. They had opted out of adopting an older kid. They wanted a baby to raise as they're own.

"So what are our preferences?" Luca asked looking at Parker.

"Healthy and that's about it. Everything else doesn't matter," Parker said.

"I couldn't agree more," Luca said grinning. He leaned in and pecked Parker on the lips. "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," he said.

"Once we get these done all we'll have is the interview and we'll be put on the list," Parker said. Luca nodded his head smiling.

"I'm gonna order some Chinese and then we can start filling the papers out," Luca said Parker nodded his head. Luca grabbed the phone and ordered their food.

Luca then rejoined Parker at the table with a pen. They started filling the papers out. Parker could barely contain himself. Luca laughed at his fiancé's eagerness. Parker was happy for the first time in a long time. In was getting closer to getting something that he wanted. He knew this was it, they were just one step closer.

-One Family-

Kevin was sitting in the quad working on his laptop. He was working on a paper. It was a nice day out and he just needed to get out of his apartment for a bit and he had another class this afternoon.

"Hey Kev."

Kevin looked up and saw Carlos walking towards him. Kevin moved his bag from the spot on the bench next to him making room for Carlos to sit.

"Hey Carlos what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing much, just avoiding my apartment since James doesn't have classes today and will most likely have company," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Bitter much?" Kevin asked looking over at the Latino from his laptop.

"Bitter? Of what?" Carlos said.

"That's he's getting more sex than you," Kevin said shrugging. Carlos flushed red at that statement and shook his head.

"I'm getting sex," Carlos said.

"I never said you weren't just that James was getting more," Kevin said laughing.

"What are you implying Knight that I can't get sex? Cause I could, I just choose not to. I want to get to know a person before I sleep with them. I don't screw around on the first date," Carlos said.

"Don't need to get defensive," Kevin said putting his hands up in surrender. He looked up at Carlos and didn't see anger there, but something else completely. It almost looked like jealousy. "So how are things with James since we got back?" Kevin asked. He knew James and Carlos' friendship had become strained over the last few years. He was worried that his friends were drifting apart.

"What? God that makes it sound like we're dating," Carlos said shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it that way," Kevin said looking at Carlos confused. "Unless you wanted me to mean it that way," he said slowly. Carlos' face turned bright red at that.

"What no, are you nuts," Carlos said quickly his face getting redder. Kevin laughed and shook his head. It was so easy to mess with Carlos.

"Dude you make it too easy," Kevin said laughing. He nearly fell off the bench. Carlos just punched Kevin's arm hard. Kevin winced but couldn't stop laughing. '

"You're an ass," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but you love me," Kevin said once he got his laughing under control. He looked over at the Latino. "Seriously if it bugs you though, talk to him," he said.

"I have," Carlos said.

"And he still does it?" Kevin asked confused. That didn't sound like James. Kevin had grown up with James unlike Carlos. Kevin knew James inside and out. They had been practically like brothers. "Want me to talk to him?" he asked.

"Yeah, then he'll know I talk about this and he'll get mad no thanks," Carlos said.

"And what he'll make you sleep on the couch? I thought you weren't dating," Kevin said.

"That is not what I meant. If he's pissy then he'll be trying to piss me off and he knows the best way to do it bring some random bar slut home and fuck her," Carlos said.

"True," Kevin said nodding his head.

"Why can't things be like before, why did college have to change everything?" Carlos asked.

"Because everything changes Carlitos, nothing can stay the same. I mean in five years who knows where we'll be," Kevin said.

"I know that, but still James has become a real dick just this last year," Carlos sighed.

"I haven't noticed maybe and please don't take this the wrong way-" Kevin started.

"It's me," Carlos said looking away from Kevin.

"No," Kevin said.

"Yeah it is, I mean back in Minnesota things were back to normal for a bit. We joked we played games and things were fine for that week," Carlos said.

"I know, but like I said-" Kevin started.

"I know things change," Carlos snapped, "could you sound anymore like a broken record?" he asked.

"Whoa, I'm not the one your mad at dial it down," Kevin said.

"Sorry," Carlos sighed.

"Dude friends come in your life for a mile while others last a while," Kevin said. Carlos just sighed and nodded his head.

-One Family-

Kendall and Dak were sitting side by side waiting for their names to be called. They were holding the sample scene in their hands even though they had read the entire script already. They were both audition for the same part, but were being civil about it.

"This is exciting," Kendall said. He was practically bouncing in his seat. There were a few other actors around reading over the script.

"I head they've got Flynn already picked out," Dak said.

"Yeah well, whoever wrote the play had a very specific vision of Flynn that wouldn't surprise me," Kendall said.

"Have you told Logan about that scene yet?" Dak asked.

"Have you told Kevin?" Kendall shot back. Dak shook his head. Kendall knew what scene Dak was talking about. There was a scene in the play where Flynn seduced his love interest, Harry, and there was a lot of heavy petting. It wasn't full on sex, but it was pretty damn close.

"We'll have to tell them if one of us gets the part," Dak said.

"I know, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, I mean we've got to audition first," Kendall said. Dak nodded his head.

"Kendall Knight."

Kendall looked up and saw a woman standing with a door open. He looked over at Dak who wished him luck. Kendall stood up and walked over to her. He followed her to a room where the director, the play writer, and another man was sitting.

"I'm Suzy Ortega, This is the director Leonard Harold, the play writer Luke Fox, and this is Jett Stetson the actor who will be playing Flynn," the woman told Kendall.

Kendall looked at Jett. He was who Kendall had envisioned when he thought of Flynn. He knew this was the guy that was going to play Flynn. He had shirt dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had a nice muscular build, but it wasn't over the top. He just dripped sex and cockiness. He was Flynn.

"What's your name Blondie," Jett said.

"Kendall Knight," Kendall said his eyes not leaving Jett.

"Is that your real name or a stage name, Blondie?" Jett asked looking the blonde up and down.

"It's my real name," Kendall said finding the use of Blondie getting annoying.

"Ok Kendall, do you have the scene?" Leonard asked. Kendall looked at him and nodded his head.

Kendall looked down at the small script in his hands and looked over the scene. This was one of his favorite ones from the play. It was the scene where Flynn tired to get Harry to admit that he was gay.

"Ok whenever you're ready Kendall," Suzy said.

Kendall nodded his head and turned to Jett. He looked up at him and saw the smirk on his face. It made Kendall uncomfortable. Kendall started the scene reading his lines and watched Jett's reactions. He reacted appropriately as Jett circled him and urged him to just give in.

"Come on Harry, say it," Jett purred seductively.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about," Kendall stammered slightly. It wasn't in the script, but with Jett acting like that he couldn't help it. It was just the effect that Jett personally had on Kendall.

"Come on Harry, you know you want to say it," Jett purred. Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat. Jett was really good at this.

The whole time they were reading Leonard and Luke were writing notes down. They'd nodded their heads and their brows would furrow in thought. Kendall tried to pay them no mind and keep his focus on Jett, which wasn't hard. Jett commanded his attention and he got it.

Once they finished the scene with Jett standing right behind Kendall, so close he could feel his breath on his neck, Leonard and Luke started clapping. That brought Kendall out of his daze and he smiled.

"That was perfect," Leonard said smiling at the blonde.

"Yes, and that stammer you got as the scene went on it showed Harry was nervous. It showed that he was in denial," Luke said nodding his head vigorously. He seemed to really like Kendall. The told him they wanted to seem him again next week and dismissed him. Kendall made his way back to the lobby where Dak was sitting.

"How'd it go?" Dak asked.

"Great they want to see me next week," Kendall said grinning. "The actor they got for Flynn is hot too, I mean he practically is Flynn," he said.

"Wow," Dak said.

"Dak Zevon," Suzy called.

"Want me to wait for you?" Kendall asked. Dak nodded his head and Kendall sat back in his chair.

He thought over his audition. Jett had been so raw and real. It seemed like he was talking to Kendall rather than reciting his lines. He had been acting like he really wanted Kendall. Kendall just felt this raw attraction to Jett and it scared him a bit. Maybe it was because of the scene they had read together. Jett was just acting and he hadn't really been attracted to Kendall. He was pretending that Kendall was someone else. That was it, besides Kendall was engaged to Logan, the love of his life.

Kendall sat there for a about twenty minutes before Dak remerged from his audition. Kendall jumped up and walked over to him. He arched an eyebrow in silent question. Part of him wanted Dak to succeed, but another part didn't want him to have a call back. He wanted to keep Dak away from Jett. Kendall shook his head at that thought. No, Dak deserved a shot at the part too.

"So?" Kendall asked.

"They want me back next week," Dak said smiling. The two of them left while talking about their auditions.

"What did you think of Jett?" Kendall asked.

"God he's hot, you can't tell Kevin but he kind of…" Dak trailed off blushing.

"He's Flynn," Kendall said. He knew what Dak was talking about. He had been a bit turned on by Jett too. It was the scene that they had read. Dak just nodded his head as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. They continued to talk about Jett. From the way Dak was talking about him. Kendall could tell that Dak probably had the same thoughts about Jett as he did.

Kendall pushed any thoughts of Jett from his mind. He was going home to his fiancé to tell him how his audition went. He wasn't going to mention Jett at all and he hoped that Dak wouldn't either. He didn't want Logan thinking he had anything to worry about, because he didn't. Kendall loved Logan with all his heart.

-One Family-

Logan was sitting an his desk going over a review for one of his classes. He was going to have to know this chapter. He sighed as the words started to jumble together. He had to get this read so he could work on taking his note, but his thoughts were starting to drift towards a certain blonde that always plagued his thoughts.

Logan started to wonder how Kendall's audition went. He knew that Kendall really wanted this part. He hoped that Kendall got it. Logan knew that the blonde was an amazing actor and he would shine. Logan had peeked at the script when Kendall had been reading it, he saw a few things he didn't like, but it was all acting. He had the blonde where it mattered. He had his heart. Logan had nothing to worry about, Kendall was his and that was all that mattered.

The door behind him opened and before the brunette could turn around he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Logan smiled as he breathed in the familiar scent of his fiancé.

"Hey there doctor Mitchell," Kendall whispered lowly in his ear, "wow you're tense," he said suddenly pulling back slightly.

"How was your audition?" Logan asked trying to change the subject.

"It was good I got a call back for next week, are you ok you're, like, really tense," Kendall said as Logan rolled his shoulders a bit.

"I've got a test on Monday and I've got to study," Logan said pointing to the book in front of him.

"It's Friday," Kendall said as his hands moved to Logan's shoulders. He started to rub then gently but firmly. A small sigh escaped Logan's lips and Kendall smiled. Kendall leaned in closer to Logan's ear. "Come on babe, you may know the human body but I've got magic fingers," he said.

"Ten minutes," Logan said knowing that Kendall wasn't going to follow that time frame anyways. Kendall pulled Logan out of his chair and led him over to the bed telling him to take his shirt off. Logan did as he was told and climbed onto the bed face down.

Kendall climbed on top of Logan and straddled his hips. He started with Logan's shoulders and started to rub them and work out the kinks and knots. Logan let a small moan slip from his lips as Kendall started to move his hands down his back working on more knots. Kendall's fingers were magic. Just as Logan was really getting into it Kendall's fingers were gone.

"That was ten minutes," Kendall whispered huskily. Kendall started to climb off the brunette. Logan opened his eyes and realized the blonde had done a bit more than just relax him.

"Wait," Logan said. He rolled over and looked at the blonde. "I've got one more place that you need to massage," he said winking.

"Oh yes, how could I forget," Kendall said his hand coming down to Logan's crotch earning a gasp from the brunette. He grinned as he roughly palmed the brunette.

"Tease," Logan gasped out. Kendall grinned and popped the button to Logan's jeans and reached inside and gripped the hard flesh. Logan gasped again and moaned as Kendall started to jerk him off. Kendall leaned in and sealed their lips together. He continued to jerk Logan off. Logan moaned into the blonde's mouth.

Kendall started to work Logan faster flicking his wrist up. Logan moaned and Kendall just seemed to know what to do. Logan threw his head back breaking the kiss. Kendall sat back and watched Logan for a bit. Logan's hips started to thrust up into Kendall's hand and Kendall squeezed the length in his hand and grinned when he felt his hand get sticky with Logan's release. Kendall worked Logan through his release and then withdrew his hand. He grabbed a tissue to wipe his hand off.

"There you relaxed now?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Almost," Logan said pulling Kendall to him. He kissed him again and pushed the blonde down onto the bed. Kendall just laughed and allowed Logan to take control.

-One Family-

James sighed as he sat up on the edge of his bed. He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. He felt something shift behind him and he tense but no more movement was felt. James looked over his shoulder at the sleeping dark skinned Latina behind him. He sighed as he thought back to last night.

James had gone to a bar near campus to just let loose a bit and forget about a test he wasn't sure how he bad he had done on it. He thought he bombed it at the time, but thinking back now, he wasn't sure. He had just gone out to drink a bit and he met a girl. She must've talked him into taking her back to his place like they all did. James just wasn't capable of saying no, especially to girls like her. He sighed and hung his head. He knew this wasn't healthy. He was just fulfilling his lust for someone else with random girls. The bad thing was they were all starting to look the same, either dark raven hair or Latina's.

James sighed and looked to the wall that led to Carlos' room. He wondered if the Latino had been home last night. He knew he and Carlos had a deal, but when he was drunk he lost all thought other than getting laid obviously. James sighed and hung his head. He got out of bed and that seemed to wake the girl. She looked up at James and then to her state of undress almost confused.

"What happened?" she asked looking around.

"Do you really have to ask," James asked as he started getting dressed. The girl recoiled at his tone and got out of his bed and followed his lead. Once they were dressed she left without saying another word to him.

James walked out to the kitchen where Carlos was eating as he heard the front door shut. Carlos was eating cereal. James walked to the refrigerator.

"Get in late last night?" Carlos asked without turning to look at James.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head. He saw no point in beating around the bush with Carlos. "I bombed a test and I went to forget about it next think I know I woke up with a girl in my bed. Sorry it I kept you up," James said.

"You can only apologize so many times before it starts to lose it's meaning," Carlos said looking down at his bowl of cereal.

"Sorry," James said.

"I'd say I forgive you, but my mother told me to never lie," Carlos said as he finished eating. He put his bowl into the sink and grabbed his bag from the counter.

"I've got class this morning, I'll see you later," Carlos said. He left the apartment leaving James standing alone.

James hung his head and sat down at the counter. He was pushing his best friend away and that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to lose Carlos, but that seemed like what was happening.

**BOOM! Yes, it's Jett. Yep now we're getting into the Idea that made this sequel a go. The whole reason I started writing this. This was where I originally started, but I changed my mind and wanted to get into where the guys were in their lives and relationships and friendships and everything. Now things are getting into swing and hopefully I'll have another chapter ready next weekend. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Surprise

**Ok So I'd like to thank,**_ winterschild1, Chey21, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, rawbbles, and lily _**for taking the extra time to review with your kind words. **

**Ok so I made a mistake in the last chapter, I switched the Harry and Flynn characters by mistake. I fixed it so Dak and Kendall auditioned for Flynn and Jett was Harry. That was my original intention. Sorry for the mistake. **

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

Kendall was sitting living room with his cell phone sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Dak was in the kitchen doing the same thing. They were both waiting for a phone call from the casting director of Flynn's Secret. They had gone to their calls backs and were now waiting for the phone call.

"Why haven't they called?!" Kendall yelled frustrated.

"I don't know, maybe we weren't good enough this time," Dak said as he looked up from the table. He grabbed his phone and walked out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and set his phone down next to the blonde's.

"We were too, I mean I was amazing and I'm sure you were two," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but only one person can get the part," Dak said.

"It's called an understudy," Kendall said. Dak chuckled and shook his head. They both wanted the part so bad, but they still wanted the other to succeed as well.

"I've got an idea," Dak said suddenly. Kendall looked over at Dak an eyebrow arched in silent question. "How about we go get some coffee. If we're not thinking about the phone call it'll come quicker," Dak said.

"That is not a bad idea," Kendall said. He grabbed his phone and jumped up. Dak laughed and did the same. They both headed over to the door and grabbed their jackets since it was still a bit cold out. Spring had come a bit late New York and it was still cooling down for summer.

They both left the apartment building and made their way down the street to a small coffee shop they frequented called, Tiny's Coffee. Over the time the guys had spent in New York they had become regulars at the coffee shop and even knew the owner Tiny. Tiny wasn't a tiny man either, he was a six foot tall heavyset man. He was in his mid forties. He had dark graying hair, and deep blue eyes. He was tall and imposing, but he was one of the kindest people in New York.

Kendall and Dak walked into the coffee shop and saw Tiny at the counter. Tiny looked up and asked it they wanted the usual and they both nodded their heads. Kendall pulled his wallet out to pay and they moved aside to wait for their coffee.

"What you boys up to today?" Tiny asked as he brought their coffee over to them.

"We're waiting for a phone call about our auditions," Dak said.

"Ah, when did they say they'd call?" Tiny asked.

"By the end of the week," Kendall said. Tiny let out a loud laugh at that. He shook his head as he looked at the two.

"It's only Wednesday," he told them.

"We know that, but the earlier they call the more likely you are to have gotten the part," Dak said quickly.

"Yeah, and it's been like two days," Kendall added.

"Don't worry you'll get a call," Tiny assured them. "So no classes today?" he asked them.

"Nope, I made my schedule up so I wouldn't have classes on Wednesday afternoons," Kendall said.

"Well, I wish you boys luck," Tiny said as the bell above the door rang to signal another customer. Dak and Kendall thanked him and moved over to a table to sit down.

"It can't take that long to decide over ten guys can it?" Kendall asked after a bit.

"Maybe they already decided and called the guy who got the part," Dak sighed.

"Blondie?"

Kendall and Dak both looked up at that voice. Kendall knew that voice. He looked up and spotted Jett standing there with a coffee cup in his hand. He had an eyebrow quirked at the them. He was still as hot as Kendall had remembered him. He even looked hot in his thick jacket and scarf.

"Jett," Kendall said acknowledging him, "my name is Kendall by the way," he added. Jett smirked and looked over at Dak.

"Dak," Jett said. Kendall arched an eyebrow this time. He called Dak by his name but Kendall got stuck with Blondie. Then again Dak was a unique name so he probably remembered

"Hi," Dak said awkwardly. Kendall looked over at Dak before Jett spoke again.

"Congrats on getting the part, both of you," he said.

"What?" Kendall and Dak asked together. Both of them looked at the actor shocked.

"Didn't you get your phone calls yet?" Jett asked.

"No," Dak said shaking his head as his cell phone rang. He whipped it out of his pocket and excused himself.

"I guess I ruined the surprise," Jett said not sounding sorry.

"Dak and I got the part?" Kendall asked pressing Jett for more. He may not like the name that Jett called him, but he wanted more information.

"Yeah, I'm not sure which of you is the understudy though," Jett said, "I think it's him, I mean you were the perfect Flynn and the thing is I don't think you were really acting," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked. Of course he had been acting, how else would he get the part. Jett chuckled and shook his head.

"The nervousness, I saw the way you looked at me during our first audition together," Jett said smirking his cocky smirk.

Kendall's mind started racing. He hadn't been staring at Jett during his audition? Ok maybe he did a little, but he couldn't help it Jett was hot and that was part of the scene. Had he been that obvious though? Maybe Jett was just good a picking up the signals. He seemed good at that.

"You make a good Flynn," Jett said when Kendall didn't speak. Kendall just nodded his head and grabbed his coffee and took a drink not trusting his voice right now.

"That's a nice ring," Jett teased. Kendall blushed and looked at the ring.

"Thanks, my fiancé picked it out," Kendall said trying to warn Jett that he was happily engaged or remind himself. He wasn't sure which. Dak chose that moment to returned and he seemed happy.

"I'm the understudy," Dak said excitedly. Kendall's cell phone rang next and he answered his phone and walked away leaving Dak with Jett. He answered the phone and it was his agent telling him he got the part. Kendall was excited and could barely listen to what his agent said. He hung up and looked over at Dak. Kendall just nodded his head and Dak grinning. Kendall walked over to him and noticed that Jett was gone.

"I told you we were amazing," Dak said.

"I know, but the surprise was kind of ruined," Kendall said.

"Yeah so, at least we got the part, this is huge," Dak said, "this could really jump start you're career," he said.

"I know, and maybe I'll get sick or stuck in Boston so you can go on," Kendall said.

"Boston?" Dak asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you, Logan and I are moving up there so he can get to Med school easier," Kendall said.

"No," Dak said shaking his head.

"It won't be until the play starts, but yeah we're thinking of moving, I mean once the play starts I'll only need to be here at night," Kendall said.

"This is something you tell your best friend," Dak said.

"Sorry, it must've slipped my mind," Kendall said shrugging.

"So what was with you and Jett," Dak asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"I walked away to talk on my phone but I'm not blind, and he called you Blondie," Dak said giving Kendall a 'don't play dumb with me,' look. "Besides I saw you flash him your ring," he added.

"Nothing, I'm engaged to Logan, he can flirt all he wants, but my heart is taken. I just wanted him to know that I was take too," Kendall said lifting his left hand up to show Dak his ring.

There was just something about Jett that made him appealing. He had this air about him, and Kendall was scared something might happen. Kendall still wasn't sure why he had shown Jett his ring like that. It didn't matter if Jett knew or not, Kendall would never stray from Logan. He loved Logan with all his heart. He looked down at his coffee as Dak talked on about the play oblivious to Kendall's inner struggle.

-One Family-

Luca fidgeted as he looked at his watch. This morning was going by so slow. He just wanted it to be afternoon. Today he and Parker were going to get a visit from the adoption agency and they would determine whether or not Luca and Parker were fit to adopt a kid. Parker had been working extra hard to make their small two bedroom apartment look presentable and family friendly.

"Luca."

Luca looked up as David walked into his office.

"Yeah dad," Luca said.

"Did you get the Patterson briefs done?" David asked his son.

"My associate should have gotten them to you by now, but I did tell him by eleven," Luca said looking at his watch. It was only ten thirty. Just then his associate, Tucker Matthews walked into the office with a folder.

"Are those the Patterson briefs," David asked. Tucker nodded his head and handed them to him.

"Sorry I didn't have them ready sooner," Tucker said.

"You've got time to spare don't worry," Luca said, "he's just impatient," he added looking at his father. Tucker nodded his head and left. David did not looked pleased with Luca.

"You know you might be my son but if you keep talking like that I won't hesitate to fire you," David said.

"Oh relax dad it's only Tucker, he was a few years behind me in law school, he knows what you're like we were friends," Luca said laughing, "besides you wouldn't fire an expectant father now would you?" he added.

"Oh that's today isn't it?" David asked shutting Luca's office door for a moment.

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking the afternoon off," Luca said.

"You have nothing to worry about Luca, you're a responsible young man and Parker's very caring. All you have to do is show the social worker that and you'll get on the list," David said.

"I hope so," Luca said looking down at his desk. "I'm honestly preparing for the worst but hoping the best will happen," he added.

"Don't worry about it," David said, "I've gotta to take care of Mr. Patterson, but just relax. The worst has already happened things can only get better from here," he said.

"Why do I have the feeling mom said that to you," Luca asked grinning up at his father as he faltered.

"Ok so maybe we had this conversation about you, but she's worried that you guys might try too hard," David said.

"I know, and I think Parker might be, but I'll reign him in," Luca said.

"If you want him to relax until you actually get a kid, get him something to distract him," David said.

"What do you mean like a dog or something?" Luca asked.

"Exactly," David said, "it'll be good practice for a kid and it'll keep him distracted a bit and not think about kids as much. That's what I did with your mother when we were trying for you, remember Coco," he added.

"Yeah that dog was a demon," Luca said. He thought about David's words for a moment. One of their neighbors had a Chihuahua and Parker did adore that thing. "It's a thought," he said thoughtfully. "now go before Kenneth comes looking for the briefs too," he added looking at the file in David's hands. David nodded his head as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Luca said. Kenneth and Eli walked into the room.

"Do you have-" Kenneth said he stopped when he saw the briefs in David's hands.

"Mr. Patterson is here and he wants to go over some things for his trial," Eli said.

"I'm on my way," David said. The three left the room before Kenneth stopped and looked over at Luca.

"Good luck today," he said.

"Thanks," Luca said nodding his head.

Kenneth left and Luca was alone again. He was left to think about the social worker again. Luca was worried that something would go wrong and this would be taken from him and Parker like the surrogacy thing had been. Then again Luca had been sure that everything was fine with that and Parker had been freaking out and it was the opposite now. Maybe things would go fine.

Luca sighed and hung his head. Maybe he'd get the dog and let Parker fawn over that for a bit. It might just distract his baby crazed lover for a bit. Maybe if they weren't thinking so hard about a baby things would just fall into place.

-One Family-

Carlos was excited as he ran into the guys' apartment where Kendall, Logan, Dak, Kevin, and James were sitting. He was excited and had news to share. They all looked at him shocked.

"I love how you and James don't even bother knocking anymore," Kendall said shaking his head.

"This is our home away from home why would we knock?" Carlos asked stopping at the counter to look at his friends.

"I'm going to say because of what happened last night," Logan said glaring at the Latino when he busted out laughing.

"How was I supposed to know you and Kendall were getting it on, on the couch, James wasn't home and I needed to talk to someone," Carlos said shrugging as if it were no big deal that he had walked in on them. They had been in New York almost four years now and he had walked in on them countless times.

"Ok why'd you bust in here all excited?" Dak asked trying to get Carlos back on track.

"Oh," Carlos said a smile appearing on his face. "I met the most amazing girl today," he said dreamily.

"Really now?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded his head excitedly.

"Her name is Lucy and she's amazing. She's a singer songwriter, and plays the guitar. She's actually the new help that Tiny hired but she plays shows for people too, to keep them entertained," Carlos said.

"Good for you man," James said. Carlos was too excited he didn't notice how half hearted James sounded.

"That's not the best part," Carlos said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a slip of paper. "I got her number," he said.

"Awesome," Kevin said giving Carlos a thumbs up. Carlos nodded his head and walked over to the table and sat down to talk about Lucy a bit. He was excited about this and it was perfect. He felt great.

"Hey did you guys get your phone calls yet about your play?" Carlos asked after awhile. Kevin and Logan looked at Dak and Kendall curious as well.

"Yes actually we did," Kendall said nodding his head. He didn't say anything else and Dak didn't seem to be talking either.

"Well did you get the part or not?" James asked.

"I'm the understudy, I get to go on in case of an emergency," Dak said smiling. Kevin placed his arm around Dak and kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"He only gets to go on if I'm sick or can't get to the theater," Kendall said. Logan looked over at the blonde with a smile.

"I told you you'd get the part," Logan said grabbing Kendall's face and kissing him square on the lips much to the others disgust. Kendall smiled as they parted.

"This could jump start Kendall's career too, this play has so much buzz already and rehearsals haven't even started," Dak said.

"It'll only jump start it if I'm good," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You are good," Logan said, "you got the part that everyone wanted," he said.

"I know, but I only did one scene with him, what about the rest of the play? I mean it's got a lot of different scenes that involve a lot of different things," Kendall said.

"Wow you just described every play ever written," Kevin said laughing.

"I snuck a peek at the script Kendall, I know what it involves and it's just acting," Logan said placing a hand on Kendall's arm.

"You're ok with it?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't just tell you, but I was worried you wouldn't want me to do the play," Kendall said.

"It's not like you're having sex with the guy, besides I know your mine," Logan said grabbing Kendall's left hand and kissing the ring there. Kendall smiled at Logan and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

-One Family-

Luca smiled as he looked at the little black dog that was leaning against his car window. He was going to surprise Parker with this. He knew he'd love it since he always talked about their neighbor Quinn's dog Cleopatra, or just Cleo for short. He often looked after the dog for Quinn when she was working since Parker was an independent director he had lots of time off and big gaps between his projects.

Parker had been on edge ever since the social worker had visited yesterday. Luca hoped this dog would get Parker to relax and not be so tense. He knew things like this took time and stressing about it wouldn't help anyone.

Luca pulled into his parking space and grabbed the little Chihuahua and started up to his and Parker's apartment. He walked in and was hit with the smell of dinner. He smiled.

"Parker," he called out. Parker emerged from the kitchen with a smile on his face that only grew when he saw the dog.

"Who's this little guy?" Parker asked running down the hallway to him. He grabbed the dog and started petting him.

"I was hoping you could come up with a name for him," Luca said. Parker looked up from the dog to Luca his eyes wide.

"You didn't?" Parker asked.

"I couldn't let the little guy stay in the shelter," Luca said.

"Oh my god thank you," Parker said throwing his arms around Luca in a hug. He pulled back and looked at the little black dog. "Hmm you need a name," he said.

"You think that over while I go get the things I bought for him," Luca said pressing a kiss to Parker's forehead. He left and headed back to his car. Seeing Parker's eyes light up like that had been worth it, he knew training the dog was going to be hell. He'd do it for Parker though.

Luca returned to the apartment several minutes later with the small kennel he had purchased and the dog bed, a few toys, food and water bowls, and a small bag of food. It wasn't much, but he knew Parker would want to buy some things himself for the dog. He heard Parker talking to the dog and he walked into the living room.

"So think of a name yet?" Luca asked.

"Yes, he's a little Rascal and I think the name just fits," Parker said as he watched the dog explore the apartment.

"It's perfect," Luca said smiling at Parker.

Parker smiled and turned to Luca. "What's this for?" he asked.

"I know you've been getting a bit baby crazy, and I am not saying this is the solution cause we're getting on that list, but this will be great practice for a baby," he said. Parker's smile grew and he threw his arms around Luca and crashed their lips together.

"Thank you," Parker said.

"Don't mention it, I think this might be fun, but then again," Luca said looking over at the dog as he peed on the floor.

"No bad dog," Parker said walking over to the dog and swatting his nose lightly. Rascal looked up at Parker.

"Put him in the kennel for now and we can eat dinner and maybe take him for a walk later," Luca said.

-One Family-

Carlos was waiting for his coffee. He was going to pull an all nighter and he preferred coffee to redbull or monster. It was a habit he had picked up. Tiny handed him his order and smiled at him. There were two coffee cups there.

"I only ordered one," Carlos said.

"I know, but I can tell you're going to need two," Tiny said.

"I can't-" Carlos started.

"Take it," Tiny said. Carlos just nodded his head. "I don't think you should pull an all nighter, but I also don't want you to fail a class and not graduate," he said.

"Thanks," Carlos said.

"Uncle T, I'm taking off," Lucy called as she walked out from back. She looked over at Carlos and gave him a small smile.

"You walking home?" Tiny asked.

"I'll be fine," Lucy said waving the big man off.

"Lucy you know I don't like you walking in the streets alone," Tiny said.

"I'll be fine Uncle T," Lucy assured him as she walked out the door.

"She's your niece?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, and stubborn as hell and no you cannot date her," Tiny said.

"I think that's up to her and she gave me her number the other day," Carlos said.

"You got her number after first meeting her?" Tiny asked amazed. Carlos nodded my head. "Never mind go right ahead, she doesn't give her number out easily. She must've seen something in you," he said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need permission. It's all up to Lucy if she wants to date me," Carlos said.

"God you're as bad as my dad," Lucy said. Carlos whipped around and saw Lucy walking over to him.

"I thought you left," Tiny said looking at his niece.

"I forgot my guitar," Lucy said walking around the counter and to the back and reemerging with her guitar case several seconds later. "It's not up to you who I can or cannot date and Carlos was right. It's up to me," she said.

"He started talking to me I'm sorry," Carlos said quickly. Lucy just smiled and gestured for him to follow her. Carlos did and left the coffee shop with his two cups of coffee.

"Going somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, pulling an all nighter so I don't fail a class," Carlos said.

"College is blah," Lucy said waving her hand, "don't get me wrong I think it's commendable for those who go and stick with it, but it's not for me and not because I didn't give it the old college try," Lucy said laughing. Carlos laughed as well.

"You did go to college then?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I went for a semester and realized rather than wasting my dads money for a degree I wouldn't use, I quit and decided to become a musician," Lucy said holding up her guitar.

"So I'm sorry about your uncle, he just started-" Carlos said.

"He means well, but he forgets I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Lucy said. Carlos nodded his head.

"So, I was actually gonna call you tomorrow and ask if you wanted to do something this weekend," Carlos said.

"I'd love to, but I've got gigs with my band all weekend," Lucy said.

"I'll come to a show then," Carlos said. Lucy nodded her head.

"Well I've got your number and I'll test you the time and place," Lucy said smiling as she stopped in front of an apartment building. "Well this is me," She said smiling at him.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding his head.

"So I'll text you the details tomorrow once I get a for sure," Lucy said. Carlos nodded his head.

"I'll be waiting," Carlos said. Lucy laughed and started for the door. "Does this count as a semi-random date?" Carlos asked looking at her. Lucy stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe," she winked.

-One Family-

James looked over at the sleeping form beside him. He had really messed up this time. He knew what drinking did to him, yet he did it anyways. This time things were different though, he hadn't picked up a random girl.

James carefully got out of bed shaking his head. He didn't want to think about this right now. He grabbed a pair of sweats and headed out to the kitchen to see if Carlos was awake. He didn't need Carlos to be here for this. He saw a note on the counter.

_Had an early class._

James sighed and hung his head. Carlos didn't know about what he did last night. Maybe Carlos had gotten in late from his date with Lucy and James had already passed out. He knew if he had broken their deal Carlos would've been out here waiting for him class or no class.

James heard his bedroom open and close and he turned and saw the guy he had picked up last night walking down the hall. He was fully dressed and when he saw James he flashed him a smile. He was short and had dark raven hair and light golden brown eyes. His skin was caramel colored and James almost didn't want to believe this was happening. He was just glad that Carlos wasn't home.

"Last night was fun," he said smiling at James.

"Yeah, uh it was," James agreed. Things were a bit hazy but he remember they had fun. He couldn't even remember this guys name.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime," he said holding out a slip of paper to James. James took it, to be polite, as the front door opened and Carlos walked in.

"Dude, you better be up our-" Carlos said he stopped when he saw James and the other guy who's name James still could not remember.

"Carlos," James said quickly his eyes wide in panic.

"I'll see you around," the guy said with a wink and he left. Carlos barely moved to let him out the door.

"I thought you had a class," James finally managed to say.

"Yeah at eight and it's almost ten now and I wanted to make sure you were up cause you've got that big Philosophy test today," Carlos said his eyes on the slip of paper in James' hand. "Is there something you want to tell me," he asked.

"Uh," James said.

"Dude if your gay or bi I won't care, I mean we're friends with Kevin, Kendall, Logan, and Dak," Carlos said.

"Uh, yeah I know, it's just I'm not sure what I am yet," James said.

"Dude it's cool," Carlos said.

"Yeah I know, I just need to figure some things out right now," James said slowly.

"If you need someone to talk to and relate to I would like to point out the four guys across the hall, I mean they all came to terms with liking guys, hell two of them are getting married," Carlos said.

"I know," James said, "this is something I gotta do on my own though," he added turning around and heading back ton his room. "Thanks for reminding me about my test this afternoon," he added as he walked into his bedroom.

"I'll be here when you're ready to talk and I won't tell the guys until you're ready," Carlos called after him.

James leaned against his door. He was just glad that Carlos had figured things out by seeing that guy here. Sure he figured out he liked guys. James hung his head. Up until recently James hadn't thought he was gay, there was only one guy that he liked and he had had things under control. At least he had thought he did.

James didn't understand why or how, but somehow he had fallen for his best friend who was undoubtedly straight.

**Ok sorry I took so long on this, but things have been crazy in my own life. ANyways I've put a few big things in this chapter and there are more things to come. So Kendall and DAk both got the part. What's up with James? Does Carlos have a girlfriend? Luca and Parker have a dog? **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
